


se la mia vita ti appartiene (che male c'è)

by waferkya



Series: medicina e veleno [1]
Category: Gomorra - La Serie | Gomorrah (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon-Typical Gang Behavior, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Hurt, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Slow Burn
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:29:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22319410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waferkya/pseuds/waferkya
Summary: A vent’anni Genny ha preso una decisione ed è questo, alla fine, a determinare la direzione dell’ago. A vent’anni ha riempito un borsone di vestiti e musica e un album di fotografie, in cinque minuti ha scelto un’auto da comprare ed è scappato da Secondigliano senza più guardarsi indietro.AU. Cinque anni fa, Gennaro Savastano ha voltato le spalle al sistema e alle pretese del suo sangue, per costruirsi una vita diversa. Ma sta arrivando una guerra, e il veleno che si porta dentro ne sente il richiamo.
Relationships: Ciro Di Marzio/Gennaro "Genny" Savastano
Series: medicina e veleno [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615957
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	1. a piedi nudi il mondo è più presente in ogni caso

**Author's Note:**

> voi mi direte: kyappu, ma il punto delle AU è che vogliamo soffrire di meno. e invece.

Il fianco ha smesso di sanguinare e Ciro non è sicuro che sia un buon segno. Sente la testa leggera, come in mezzo a una nottata ubriaco, e la mano sinistra attraversata da un formicolìo tenue ma insistito, ostinato, che s’arrampica verso il polso e poi al braccio come a preannunciare la morte. Il giubbotto antiproiettile gli levava il fiato e l’ha abbandonato in macchina, mezz’ora o cinque giorni fa, non è sicuro. L’angolo di cancello in cui s’è seduto è buio e quantomento il buio offre conforto, riparo.

Ciro continua a respirare piano, con attenzione, una mano pigiata sopra la ferita calda che pulsa e fa male. A un certo punto della sua vita qualcuno gli ha detto che quando un proiettile apre la carne conviene applicare pressione, e quindi lui, che non ci tiene a morire stanotte, non ancora, sta dietro al consiglio che gli ronza nella testa. Quasi riesce a sentire la voce che gli ha offerto quelle parole, è un bisbiglio lontano ma Ciro non l’ha dimenticata; sa che non avrebbe dovuto.

I fari di un’auto bruciano la notte in due coni di luce bianco-gialla e Ciro si scolla dal cancello, ricomincia a camminare trascinando i piedi. Come un miraggio, eccola che appare: dieci metri più avanti, un’utilitaria azzurra, vecchia e ammaccata, e inconfondibile. Il segno che, allora, forse troverà salvezza. Ciro si ferma e se fosse un uomo diverso ringrazierebbe il cielo, e invece sta zitto.

Il giorno in cui l’hanno comprata pioveva a schifo e l’autorimessa a Caivano era un’enorme pozza di fango e non s’erano dati più di cinque minuti per scegliere: il borsone coi contanti pesava da slogare la spalla di Ciro, e bisognava liberarsene prima di perdere coraggio, prima di perdere l’attimo.

Quando Ciro muove il braccio a prendere il cellulare, il dolore, intorpidito dal freddo, si risveglia tutto insieme, mangiandoselo vivo. Ciro trema, ha gli occhi gonfi di lacrime e respira dalla bocca per non gemere, la condensa che gli fluttua davanti alla faccia per fare tutto più difficile. Riesce a scavare sul fondo della memoria per ritrovare il numero, il segreto più prezioso che ha, e lo compone tutto d’un fiato. Poi esita.

È più di un anno che non si sentono.

È stato stupido anche solo arrivare fin qui sperando di ritrovare la macchina. Poteva averci il turno di notte; poteva stare a dormire fuori dalla fidanzata; poteva aver traslocato sei volte. Perché il numero dovrebbe essere ancora attivo? Il cellulare potrebbe essere finito sul fondo di un cassetto, scarico e spento e dimenticato; potrebbe essere andato perduto, rubato, distrutto.

Ciro fa partire la chiamata e, nell’attesa del primo squillo, il tempo si dilata e si spande e lo ingoia, come succede a chi muore. Ma Ciro non perde la testa e non vede corrergli davanti agli occhi ogni momento della sua vita; questa grazia non gli è concessa.

Ciro pensa che se lo sentiva che stanotte sarebbe morto per strada, come un cane, su una terra che non gli appartiene. Non ha detto niente prima di uscire, ma tanto Attilio sa da anni quello che c’è da fare, sa dove sono nascosti i risparmi e a quale funzionario al Comune oliare le mani per accelerare il processo di adozione di Maria Rita.

La chiamata è ancora muta e Ciro pensa a sua figlia e gli sale la nausea per tutte le promesse che le ha fatto e che ogni giorno tradisce. Ciro pensa e ripensa a stanotte, al miracolo di essere uscito vivo da tutta quella morte, o almeno, abbastanza vivo da poter guidare e arrivare a rivedere questa strada, questa macchina azzurra che è l’incarnazione della speranza. Quando lo troveranno, sapranno che era suo il ferro, suoi gli spari, sapranno che ha ucciso, ma non sapranno mai tutti gli altri morti che ha fatto e soprattutto non potranno provare che l’ordine è partito da Secondigliano, nessun dito sarà puntato contro don Pietro.

Ciro pensa che sua figlia crescerà ascrivendo al suo nome una conta dei corpi infinitamente inferiore a quella reale, quattro invece di un numero che Ciro ha smesso di tenere da tempo, e questo è un regalo immeritato, a cui ne segue subito un altro:

il telefono squilla.

*

Genny è sotto la doccia, appena entrato nel getto bollente a cercare di sgrassarsi da dosso la puzza del reparto, le ore in mezzo al dolore degli altri e la fatica e il disgusto di non poterlo sempre guarire.

Non ha ancora imparato a lasciare l’ospedale all’ingresso, vicino alle chiavi e agli spiccioli e alle sigarette che tiene in tasca senza averle mai aperte; se lo tira dietro, sotto la pelle, incrostato alle ciglia, una processione di nomi e di facce, di sintomi e diagnosi, di malati e parenti che certe volte si consumano così tanto che non riesci più a capire chi è chi.

Mentre s’insapona le spalle Genny pensa alla vita che ha, e a quella che avrebbe potuto avere. Pensa a tutti i soldi, al rispetto, al potere: li mette sul piatto della bilancia, e dall’altra parte carica la mancanza cronica di sonno, la responsabilità, e tutto il dolore del mondo che gli passa davanti in reparto. Le auto di lusso, le teste calate al suo passaggio, la facoltà di comandare la vita e la morte, contro il caffè rivoltante delle macchinette, i bambini intubati a pediatria, le famiglie a cui devi dare la cattiva notizia.

La bilancia di solito rimane incerta, ma a vent’anni Genny ha preso una decisione ed è questo, alla fine, a determinare la direzione dell’ago. A vent’anni ha riempito un borsone di vestiti e musica e un album di fotografie, in cinque minuti ha scelto un’auto da comprare ed è scappato da Secondigliano senza più guardarsi indietro. Trenta chilometri sono bastati a spalancargli davanti un mondo diverso.

Nella realtà in cui non ha voltato le spalle alle pretese del suo sangue, Genny è ricco e potente, ma il dolore e la violenza camminano al suo fianco. Nel mondo reale, se le sue mani si sporcano di sangue è perché sta salvando una vita.

Per oggi, per adesso, questo pensiero gli basta.

Ma ci sono dei giorni in cui l’equilibrio s’incrina, la stanchezza trabocca, il primario strilla una volta di troppo, un paziente piglia e s’arrende. Quei giorni, Genny guarda come attraverso un banco di nebbia l’uomo che poteva diventare, e sente l’invidia bruciargli il fondo dei polmoni.

A un certo punto della sua vita, a Genny hanno spiegato che quelli come lui hanno in corpo un veleno, e quel veleno li definisce, e da quel veleno saranno consumati. Chi gliel’ha detto è un uomo che non gli ha mai mentito, l’unico in tutta la vita, e allora Genny al veleno ci crede, lo combatte, ma lo nutre anche.

È per questo che lo smartphone è rimasto nel camice mentre l’altro cellulare, quello vecchio modello con i bottoni grandi e lo schermo a sessantaquattro colori, quello che si porta dietro da quel giorno grigio all’autorimessa e che non ha nessun numero salvato in rubrica, quello è appoggiato sulla pila dei suoi vestiti sporchi, a portata di mano.

Non si sa mai.

Anche quando arriva il momento di sbattere fuori casa il mondo intero, quel cellulare resta. Non è mai più di due passi lontano da Genny. Non succede che squilla, non succede mai, ma se succede? Deve stare vicino. Per Genny, è la possibilità lontana e intoccabile di tornare indietro nel tempo, riavvicinarsi a quell’altro mondo, quello dove è il figlio di un boss e il capo di una legione di uomini. La tentazione è bene tenerla sempre sott’occhio. E poi, rispondere un secondo in ritardo potrebbe fare la differenza tra la vita e la morte.

Genny morirà vegliando un telefono mentre spera di non doverlo usare mai.

Tanto non squilla. E non squilla. E invece poi squilla: Genny si sta sciacquando le palle e nel bagno esplode la suoneria a otto bit, e in un attimo trapassano tutti i suoi pensieri stanchi di, magari, farsi una sega prima di mettersi a letto.

Il cellulare sta squillando.

Genny è fuori dalla doccia prima ancora di rendersene conto. Ha risposto, prima ancora di aver rifiatato. Dall’altra parte della telefonata gli parla una voce spenta, che a stento si sente sopra il martellare furibondo del cuore di Genny, e che sbiascica a fatica qualcosa che suona come _stosottocasatuamanunsacc’addòstaje_.

“Al trentuno, Ciru’,” dice Genny, e intanto con la mano libera comincia a inforcare i boxer puliti senza neanche pensare ad asciugarsi. “Il civico è il trentuno. Quarto piano. Dove stai?”

 _Arapcasalgo_ , dice il fantasma di Ciro dentro il suo orecchio, e riattacca. Genny bestemmia e corre al citofono.

*

In ascensore sviene ma resta in piedi, poi sta un minuto sul pianerottolo, ipnotizzato a guardare il sangue sgocciolare lento sul marmo accanto al suo piede destro, e si chiede distrattamente da dove provenga. Non si ricorda più di essere ferito.

Sente aprirsi una porta alle sue spalle e Ciro pensa di essersi girato veloce e invece ci ha messo un’eternità, come i vecchi.

Dalla soglia lo guarda un estraneo che porta una tenue somiglianza al ragazzo che Ciro cercava: in quasi cinque anni Genny è dimagrito della metà e ha raddoppiato le spalle, è curvo di stanchezza, ha i capelli corti e un po’ di barba sul viso. Ha tolto orecchini e collane, ha messo su occhiaie e calli alle mani e uno sguardo liquido e allarmato tutto per Ciro, e quello perlomeno è rimasto uguale.

“Ciao,” dice Ciro, e uno strano animale intrappolato in mezzo ai polmoni sbatte le ali, spazza via il dolore che gli pulsa nel fianco, nella schiena.

Genny non è in grado di mettere insieme due parole. Gli viene incontro, gli occhi che corrono alla mano pressata sulla ferita, al maglione zuppo di sangue, alla giacca di pelle strappata e bucata dove il proiettile ha deciso di venire a trovare la carne. Genny pare distrutto e stravolto e Ciro si dispiace di avergli messo in faccia quell’espressione. Prova a fare un passo indietro ma Genny lo acchiappa per le spalle, con una delicatezza infinita gli sfila il cappuccio e trattiene il fiato mentre osserva il labbro spaccato, il naso graffiato, e poi gli occhi, uno per volta, proprio come fanno i dottori nelle serie tv.

Ciro non è sicuro di cosa Genny stia cercando quando lo guarda così, e non sa se l’abbia trovato o no; non sa se sia confortato o ancora più nervoso di prima quando lo prende sottobraccio e lo aiuta a entrare in casa.

Genny lo porta in un bagno piccolo che profuma di sapone e doccia appena fatta, uguale a Genny. Quando Ciro si sfila la giacca accende un’altra scarica di fitte dietro la schiena. Si lascia cadere seduto su uno sgabello che Genny gli offre e fa per levarsi anche maglione e canotta—già pronto alla coltellata di dolore che lo attraverserà tutto intero—ma Genny brusco gli blocca le mani.

“Stai fermo, fammi fare,” mormora, e almeno la sua voce è rimasta bassa, roca, familiare. Ciro si tranquillizza, non batte ciglio quando lo vede avvicinarsi con un paio di forbici. Due colpi e il maglione è in brandelli, sfilato da dosso come la buccia da un frutto.

Genny si abbassa a guardargli il fianco, aperto da un colpo di striscio in una ferita slabbrata che già comincia a seccarsi, e bestemmia tra i denti—Ciro sta fuori per il dolore e ride—poi con le dita calde tocca il suo torso freddo, le costole, cerca fratture e crepe che fortunatamente non trova, risale verso lo sterno, il collo, la nuca—Ciro asseconda i suoi movimenti con una remissività di cui neanche si rende conto—poi quando sfiora il retro della spalla destra Ciro salta per aria.

“Uhm, scusa,” mugugna Ciro e intende, in realtà, tutta un’infinità di cose a cui non sa mettere nome. Genny non gli risponde, Genny si sposta dietro di lui, Genny gli guarda la spalla e fa un verso come di un animale sgozzato.

“Ciru’—” comincia a dire, ma poi decide che è meglio evitare, e dall’armadio accanto al lavandino prende il disinfettante e le garze e una pinzetta e l’ovatta e ago e filo e una scatola di medicinali e poi torna. “Pigliati queste. Per il dolore,” dice premendo le pillole nella mano di Ciro, e Ciro le guarda, poi alza la testa.

“Nu poc’ e vodka la tieni?” domanda, e vede Genny serrare la mascella, combattere contro la voglia di dire di no, e alla fine arrendersi.

“Non ti muovere,” mormora, e Ciro vorrebbe dirgli di non preoccuparsi, non ha neanche la forza di annuire figuriamoci se può muoversi, ma Genny è già uscito dal bagno. Con lui se ne va anche il calore e Ciro trema: accusa tutto insieme tutto il sangue che ha perso.

Genny ritorna con una bottiglia di vodka buona e un cellulare. Ciro allunga una mano ma Genny lo ignora, appoggia la bottiglia al lavandino, fuori portata. Accende la torcia sul cellulare.

“Guardami un attimo,” dice, e Ciro trova superfluo specificare che, da quando se l’è trovato davanti, non ha mai smesso. Genny gli prende il mento tra due dita e gli manovra la testa un po’ in su e a lato; gli punta la torcia negli occhi, lo trattiene quando Ciro prova a ritrarsi. “È importante. Nun fa’ ‘o creaturo.”

Ciro guarda la luce, Genny gli guarda gli occhi, di nuovo prima uno e poi l’altro.

“Sei svenuto?” chiede, la voce tesa e impersonale.

“Un minuto solo, int’all’ascensore.”

Genny annuisce, chiude la torcia, gli dà un buffetto affettuoso sulla guancia e poi, finalmente, la vodka.

L’odore di disinfettante si mangia quello buono di shampoo. Genny si siede alle spalle di Ciro, afferra lo sgabello e delicatamente lo tira indietro, lo avvicina finché Ciro si ritrova incorniciato dalle parentesi delle sue gambe, la presenza di Genny come un macigno caldo dietro di lui, e Ciro beve due sorsi lunghissimi, espirando dal sollievo quando la gola gli brucia. È un male buono, un male che conosce.

Poi Genny ficca le pinzette nel buco che Ciro neanche s’era accorto di avere dietro la spalla, e quando l’acciaio scava nella carne cercando il proiettile è un male nuovo, un male cattivo, e Ciro si morde a sangue il labbro già spaccato.

Genny lo tiene fermo con la mano che non sta operando, premuta tra la spalla e la nuca, il palmo bollente e le dita che raggiungono la curva del collo. Quando tira fuori il proiettile c’è un risucchio appiccicoso e orrendo, e per qualche motivo ora la spalla fa ancora più male di prima, il dolore una leccata calda che si spande al collo e al petto e va a unirsi alle pulsazioni del fianco maciullato. Ciro stringe gli occhi e i pugni e prova a non svenire. Ci riesce, e in premio Genny gli accarezza la schiena con una lunga passata della sua mano grandissima.

“È finita, sei stato bravissimo,” mormora Genny, il respiro caldo sulla nuca sudata di Ciro. “Mo’ ti disinfetto e ci metto una garza, va bene? Po’ pensamm’ al resto. Ce la fai, Ciru’?”

Ciro è stremato e ci vede doppio e vorrebbe bruciare ogni terminazione nervosa del proprio corpo; annuisce.

“Bravissimo,” ripete Genny, e il cuore di Ciro diventa dieci volte più grande. Troppo, per restargli nel petto. Genny appara la ferita alla spalla e poi gli lava e ricuce lo squarcio sul fianco—beve anche lui due enormi sorsi di vodka, e fa quest’espressione concentrata, con le sopracciglia tirate dritte e il labbro inferiore succhiato tra i denti, che Ciro guarda fisso e non gli ha mai visto prima—disinfetta i graffi sul naso, le abrasioni sulle nocche e sui palmi—s’accorge delle due fedi all’anulare sinistro e non dice niente—ripulisce il viso dal sangue rappreso a caccia di altre ferite, e per tutto il tempo Ciro sta zitto a bocca chiusa perché ha paura che il cuore gli scappi di fuori.

Un asciugamano tiepido e umido gli passa sugli occhi e poi sul collo in un’ultima carezza, Ciro espira e Genny si rialza, lo guarda inclinando di lato la testa con aria critica, e poi si fa soddisfatto.

“Come nuovo,” dice, ma senza sorridere. Recupera un blister di antibiotici, gli toglie la vodka. “Una ogni sei ore, finché non finiscono.”

Ciro annuisce. Prova a tirare fuori la prima pasticca, ma anche la resistenza di un velo di alluminio è troppo per le sue dita a pezzi. Genny si accovaccia di nuovo per aiutarlo.

“Tieni fame, Ciru’?”

No, e anzi, solo buttar giù l’antibiotico gli è costato così tanta concentrazione che per un attimo vede tutto nero. Ma Genny lo guarda in quel modo in cui l’ha sempre guardato, e allora Ciro annuisce.

*

Genny fa il soffritto in cui scaldare il ragù e intanto spia Ciro e vorrebbe mettersi a urlare. È a pezzi, e il fatto di essere sopravvissuto a una sparatoria e aver guidato chissà quanto con la spalla scavata da un proiettile c’entra solo fino a un certo punto. Gli occhi pesti, le guance scavate, i polsi ossuti, l’atteggiamento e la postura dell’animale braccato. Ciro annega in una maglietta che Genny gli ha prestato e da quando sono usciti dal bagno neanche una volta ha incrociato il suo sguardo.

Genny toglie il coperchio dall’acqua che bolle, butta una manciata di sale, le penne rigate, e Ciro intanto sta esaminando ogni angolo del suo appartamento, qualsiasi cosa pur di non guardare lui. Vede lo stetoscopio e il camice appesi all’ingresso.

“Quanti esami ti mancano, dotto’?” chiede, come una normale conversazione, come se non fosse sul punto di svenire per tutto il sangue che ha buttato.

“Sto al quinto anno, Ciru’. Me ne manca n’at’un, e po’ n’ati tre o quattro, a seconda della specialistica,” dice, e sulla faccia di Ciro intuisce il momento esatto in cui Ciro pensa a come sarebbe, poter programmare la propria vita un anno in anticipo con tanta certezza. Il petto gli si stringe come se volesse implodere.

Restano zitti mentre Genny scola la pasta e la manteca nel sugo i due minuti che restano alla cottura, ci butta una tonnellata di parmigiano perché a Ciro piace così, se lo ricorda, e Ciro dice: “Sei bravo,” e non sta parlando delle sue doti di cuoco.

Genny riempie due piatti, quello di Ciro abbondante, aggiunge le forchette, li porta a tavola. Porta pure il parmigiano avanzato, ma Ciro assaggia e decide che è giusta.

“T’agg mis na ventina di punti, Ciru’, non ci vuole un arco di scienza,” mormora, e sente le orecchie calde d’imbarazzo quando Ciro cala la testa sul piatto e mangia come se fosse a digiuno da giorni.

“Sei bravo,” ripete Ciro, come se fosse una cosa da nulla. Il profumo di pasta e ragù gli ha aperto un buco nello stomaco e in petto, qualcosa di simile alla nostalgia, qualcosa di parente alla sensazione di essere a casa.

“Come stanno i uaglioni? Cardillo, O’Track?” chiede Genny, e da quanto gli piace guardare Ciro godere della sua pasta si dimentica di mangiare.

“Tutti bene. Si stanno a fa’ gruossi pure loro, nu poc’ ‘a vot’,” dice Ciro, e poi gli sfugge una specie di sorriso: “O’Track è na spina nel fianco.”

“Buono accussì,” annuisce Genny, e si lascia invadere dall’amarezza, perché quando ha deciso di rifiutare la violenza del suo cognome ha necessariamente abbandonato anche gli amici di una vita, e la famiglia—e Ciro. “E tu? Addò stavi stanotte?”

Ciro prende tempo prima di rispondere. È già a più di metà del suo piatto, mentre Genny ha dato a stento tre forchettate.

“Casal di Principe,” dice Ciro alla fine, e Genny espira: non sa come avrebbe reagito, se Ciro non gli avesse risposto. “Tuo padre teneva nu conto ra chiurere.”

“Da solo, Ciru’?”

Ciro finalmente lo guarda, sorpreso da quanto era tesa la voce di Genny. Tesa e turbata e incazzata. Ciro mette in bocca la pasta, mastica piano, ingoia il boccone. Incurva all’insù gli angoli delle labbra, ma è un sorriso sprezzante che pare dire _che problema c’è se io muoio_ , e che Genny detesta.

“Da solo. Era ‘na questione delicata, segreta.”

Genny schiocca la lingua, scettico e infastidito perché qualcosa non gli torna. Suo padre è tante cose, nessuna buona, ma non è così cretino da pensare che Ciro sia un soldato qualsiasi, uno che può essere sacrificato in una missione ai limiti del suicidio. Forse, il problema è un altro e diametralmente opposto: forse, la stima che don Pietro ha sempre avuto per Ciro s’è distorta e deformata, è diventata timore paranoico, paura, sospetto, e allora sì che l’ha mandato a morire, per liberarsi di un potenziale nemico.

L’odio sboccia sul fondo della testa di Genny—come un’ulcera, non si era mai realmente chiuso del tutto e torna a sfiammare.

Intanto, Ciro ha finito di mangiare. Accompagna l’ultimo boccone con un sorso di vodka, direttamente dalla bottiglia perché Genny non ha pensato di procurare dei bicchieri, e poi guarda per un attimo la padella sui fornelli, dove sono rimaste due penne solitarie e una schizzata di sugo.

Genny neanche ci pensa, semplicemente gli spinge davanti il proprio piatto ancora mezzo pieno.

“Sicuro?” chiede Ciro, e Genny annuisce. Si sporge però sopra il tavolo e prende una forchettata di pasta, Ciro para l’affondo con la sua, si guardano e per un attimo c’è in aria una leggerezza impossibile. Ciro sorride. Genny si sente avvampare, dà la colpa all’alcol e alla stanchezza, si risiede e mangia quel che è riuscito a rubare.

Poi dice:

“Patm ti sta facendo fare una vita di merda, eh?”

È una domanda da stronzo, una domanda che apre un milione di porte, di questioni sospese. È una domanda che solletica i dubbi, chiama l’insubordinazione, invita l’insulto. È una domanda che coglie nel segno della vita di Ciro, dolorosamente, e proprio per questo Genny l’ha fatta. Non si sono mai nascosti le verità difficili, loro due; c’è stato un tempo in cui Genny era orgoglioso di essere l’unico a capire le paure e i pensieri e le emozioni di Ciro l’Immortale, che per tutti gli altri rimaneva un mistero, e passava il tempo a sbattergliele in faccia, solamente per farsi notare.

Ha funzionato. Se Genny non gli avesse dato il tormento per anni pur di convincerlo che loro due sono uguali, che se non si possono fidare di nessuno almeno l’uno dell’altro sì, Ciro non sarebbe qui al suo tavolo, adesso.

Genny non si sorprende quando Ciro continua a mangiare e non dice niente.

Ciro finisce anche la seconda porzione, beve altra vodka, poi si rilassa contro lo schienale della sedia. Da sotto le palpebre pesanti, i suoi occhi resi neri dalla penombra e dalla stanchezza incollati addosso a Genny fanno l’effetto di una picchiata sulle montagne russe: c’è adrenalina e paura e sicurezza insieme, la voglia di scappare da quello sguardo e allo stesso tempo di restarci per sempre invischiato dentro.

Genny sa cosa vede, quando guarda Ciro. Distrattamente si chiede cos’è che Ciro vede quando guarda lui. Sono cambiati tanto, tutti e due; eppure, non troppo.

Da come Ciro sta seduto tranquillo e dall’espressione piatta e disinteressata che ha messo su, Genny capisce che sta per dire qualcosa di tremendo, perciò s’allunga a prendere la bottiglia e Ciro, che sa di essere conosciuto almeno altrettanto di quanto conosce, aspetta che abbia bevuto, ingoiato, strizzato gli occhi contro il cazzotto dell’alcol.

Cristo, domani in reparto Genny si pentirà di questa nottata. Ma per adesso può solo sedere sulla punta della sedia, teso in avanti verso Ciro, attirato dalla sua presenza e dal segreto che sta per arrivare.

Ciro si lecca le labbra da cui Genny pende come se gli ultimi cinque anni non fossero passati.

“Agg’ accis a Debora mia,” dice Ciro, con tutta la calma del mondo, e le dita che tremano giocando con la forchetta sono l’unico indizio a tradire la verità di quello che prova. “C’ simm mis contro a Salvatore Conte. Don Pietro c’ha mannat’ a me e a Attilio, a fa’ na dichiarazione ‘e guerra. Forse qualcuno m’ha visto, nun o’sacc. Ropp’ tre juorne, Conte n’ha mannat’ dieci uommene re suoje, pensavano e me truvà ‘a casa. Invece stev’ sul’essa. Nun l’agg’ accisa ij cu’ sti mmane, ma è comme si fosse, Genna’. Nun so’ stat’ cazz e la proteggere.”

Genny abbassa gli occhi, sente la testa pesante, un tappo in gola come di piombo a bloccare il passaggio dell’aria. È sempre l’odio, lo sa, ma si rende conto che Ciro ne ha già abbastanza: non ha bisogno di vedere pure il suo.

“Maria Rita?” chiede, riuscendo a stento a controllare la voce che vuole tremare.

“Sta come può sta’ na creatura che ha perz’ a mamma sparata int’o liett.” Ciro sospira. “È cchiù forte e me, Genna’. È o’sang ra vita mia, si ancora sto ccà è sul’ pe’ essa.”

Ciro si alza di scatto, le mani piantate sul tavolo per non perdere l’equilibrio. Ha una vertigine ma resta in piedi, chiude gli occhi, inspira a fondo. Espira. Barcolla mentre si avvicina al balcone, apre la portafinestra come se pesasse in quintale. Si cerca addosso le sigarette, non le trova.

Genny va all’ingresso, prende le sigarette dal camice, l’accendino, glieli porta. Ciro lo guarda assorto, come a volergli chiedere se ha cominciato a fumare, poi però vede che il pacchetto è intatto e non dice niente.

Sul balcone, Genny gli accende la sigaretta e dice: “Mi dispiace, Ciru’.”

Ciro rabbrividisce—fa freddo, e il suo maglione è a pezzi sul pavimento del bagno di Genny—poi guarda in fuori: non gli capita spesso di vedere un panorama nuovo. Pure che è notte s’intuisce la barriera di una catena montuosa da sinistra a destra, e in mezzo una valle punteggiata di lampioni e finestre accese. È strano, per Ciro, vedere una città tutta distesa come un tappeto, senza la tangenziale alta su cui far inciampare lo sguardo, senza il centro direzionale a svettare come un faro. A Caserta è il contrario: la Reggia e il suo parco sono un rettangolo buio in mezzo al reticolato di vita, ingoiano luce e attenzione.

L’ospedale, vicino vicino, sembra un presepe.

È solo per la gentilezza infinita di Genny, e per la stanchezza degli ultimi anni, che Ciro dà un tiro e poi abbassa la testa e dice: “È bello, qua.”

Genny lo guarda.

“Dici? A me m’ pare sul’ a stessa mmunnezza, incartata cu nu culore differente.”

Ciro sorride, le labbra strette attorno al filtro della sigaretta, ed è l’immagine dello sconforto. “Sicuramente tieni ragione.”

Genny si morde la lingua. Allunga una mano, aggancia due dita nel colletto della maglia di Ciro, che non reagisce per niente. Genny potrebbe fare qualsiasi cosa e invece si limita ad allargare lo scollo e sbirciare la garza sulla spalla. Non s’è impregnata di sangue, i punti stanno reggendo. Adesso le loro teste sono vicine come erano sempre vicine, prima, quando Genny non aveva ancora tradito il suo sangue, ogni volta che si parlavano. Non c’è giudizio negli occhi di Ciro, né odio né invidia, ma un desiderio fragile, la bolla di sapone di un pensiero troppo dolce che solo a guardarla potrebbe scoppiare.

Genny è cresciuto, ma non così tanto da non avere paura di tutto quello che passa negli sguardi tra loro e che non si può dire, e quindi gli fa una carezza lungo la schiena e poi si ritrae. Se davvero Ciro sposta il peso di lato, come a volerlo seguire, lui comunque penserà di esserselo immaginato.

La sigaretta finisce senza che il cielo si squarci, e rientrano nel caldo di casa. Genny accompagna Ciro in camera, e già teme di doversi combattere il divano in una patetica danza di ospitalità e reticenza che succede ogni volta che offre aiuto a qualcuno ma Ciro, per grazia di Dio e per una volta, non fa obiezioni. Accetta tutto senza una smorfia, s’è reso conto che, dopo essersi presentato a mezzanotte a farsi togliere di dosso la morte, non ha senso stare a mercanteggiare sul resto.

Genny gli presta un pigiama, il letto, le lenzuola, il piumone, i cuscini, gli presterebbe il sangue e gli occhi e la vita e non li chiederebbe mai indietro. Gli circonda il collo con una mano, preme la fronte alla sua.

“Conviene che dormi a pancia sotto,” mormora, e Ciro annuisce.

Genny imbraccia un cuscino e una coperta per sé, lo lascia da solo e si corica pronto per una notte insonne sul divano, con le orecchie tese a tentare di cogliere il respiro di Ciro nella stanza accanto, e invece appena appoggia la testa è già nel mondo dei sogni.

*

Ciro non dorme. Niente di strano. Il letto è comodo ed enorme ma ogni movimento è una fitta di dolore, da un lato ha il fianco e dall’altro la spalla, non trova pace. E poi sulle lenzuola e i vestiti c’è l’odore di un detersivo che non è il suo e un profumo che è Genny, a ricordargli con ogni respiro che non è dove dovrebbe stare, che venire qua è stato un azzardo, che potrebbe aver mandato in rovina cinque anni di latitanza per la stupida, infantile voglia di rivedere Genny prima di morire; per la stupida, infantile speranza che Genny potesse restituirgli la vita.

Ciro non dorme, ma guarda la porta che Genny ha lasciato aperta, come usa lui, senza neanche chiederglielo, e si ripromette e giura che è stato veramente così attento come credeva. La sua arroganza è costata la vita di Debora ed è già troppo.

Domattina, dopo la nottata che è certo di passare insonne, Ciro guarderà Genny dritto negli occhi e gli dirà: grazie e sono orgoglioso di quello che stai costruendo anche se non puoi capire che cazzo è la vita senza di te e scusa per tutto. Tornerà a Secondigliano e con i risparmi di tutto quest’anno riempirà le tasche dell’ospedale dove Genny studia e lavora, e dimenticherà quel numero, e lo lascerà libero di vivere senza veleno.

Ciro chiude gli occhi solo per un secondo, è sicuro che non si addormenterà perché da quando Debora è morta—ed è quasi un anno—il sonno lo evita come se avesse la peste. Poi però riapre gli occhi e da dietro le tende entra la luce dell’alba.

*

Genny carica la lavastoviglia con i piatti e le pentole della sera prima e si rende conto, con una certa inquietudine, di sentirsi riposato come non capitava da mesi. Al bagno si arriva solo passando dalla stanza da letto, ma Ciro ha il sonno leggero e Genny vuole disturbarlo il più tardi possibile. E poi non è pronto a vederlo nel suo letto, raggomitolato da una parte o sparso proprio nel mezzo, le ciglia lunghe pigiate al suo cuscino e magari una mano arricciata nel lenzuolo.

Genny mette su il caffè.

Al telegiornale messo su muto parlano della strage di ieri notte a Casal di Principe. Quattro morti in una falegnameria, tutti pregiudicati, e il killer non identificato, forse più di uno, che è riuscito a scappare. Le autorità sospettano, com’è d’altra parte corretto, un regolamento di conti.

Genny sbuccia un mandarino per colazione.

In bagno scorre acqua nel lavandino, poi lo scarico, un colpo di tosse. Dopo un minuto, alle sue spalle, il sospiro dei piedi nudi di Ciro sul pavimento rimbomba forte come un’esplosione. Genny lo guarda stropicciarsi il sonno dagli occhi, poi fare una smorfia quando il movimento gli tira il fianco.

“Buongiorno,” gli dice, la voce calda e bassa di chi si è appena svegliato. Ciro annuisce, si avvicina.

“Vai a fatica’?”

“Eh. Però tu puoi rimanere quanto vuoi, ti tiri la porta…” dice Genny, vago, ed è meglio non pensare a quante volte ha detto questa stessa frase alle scopate di cui non ricorda né i nomi né le facce.

Il caffè sta salendo, Ciro è più vicino ai fornelli e semplicemente li spegne.

“No, è meglio che me ne torno a Secondigliano. Faccio in tempo a portare Maria Rita a scuola,” dice, e sorride tra sé come se fosse la cosa più importante del mondo, e probabilmente lo è.

Si versa un bicchiere d’acqua e fa uno show del prendere l’antibiotico, solo per strappare a Genny un sorriso esasperato.

Bevono il caffè in silenzio, poi Genny va in bagno mentre Ciro si cambia, e quando esce per vestirsi Ciro gli ha già liberato la camera, il letto è rifatto quasi come se non ci avesse dormito nessuno. Genny si veste col cuore in gola e gli occhi fissi alle pieghe sulla coperta, ai cuscini invertiti rispetto a come li avrebbe messi lui.

Quando torna in salone si aspetta di trovarlo vuoto e invece Ciro sta fumando sul balcone, lo sguardo rivolto verso dentro. Verso di lui.

Genny si sente un cretino a stargli di fronte con la camicia e i jeans buoni-ma-non-troppo da reparto—l’ultima volta che si sono visti, il giorno in cui Ciro gli ha comprato una macchina per permettergli di lasciarsi tutto alle spalle, Genny era in tuta e con un bomberino viola che ai tempi gli sembrava il picco massimo dell’eleganza—ma si fa coraggio e si avvicina.

Ciro lo guarda curioso. Chissà che si aspetta.

“Ciru’—io non ti voglio chiagnere,” dice Genny. Gli occhi di Ciro si abbassano, finisce la sigaretta, la spegne in un vaso vuoto. Quando rientra in casa, gli passa così vicino da sfiorare con la spalla il suo petto.

“Vedo che posso fa’,” dice, che non è tutto sto granché come giuramento ma Genny avrebbe accettato anche molto di meno.

Si separano per strada, davanti alla macchina di Ciro che è ferma alla cazzo, metà sopra un cordolo e metà in mezzo all’incrocio e se nessuno l’ha ancora speronata è solo perché sono in una strada privata. Ciro non dovrebbe guidare, non con la spalla nelle condizioni in cui sta, ma Genny è già in ritardo, non può riportarlo a casa e lui rifiuta di farsi chiamare un taxi, di prendere il treno.

A Genny non resta che guardarlo partire e pregare che arrivi tutto intero.

Non si sono salutati, perché avrebbe lasciato in bocca il sapore di un addio.  



	2. fanne su una che non ci fa niente

Fuori grandina quando ricoverano un ragazzino con una frattura scomposta al braccio sinistro e l’appendice infetta a un millesimo dall’esplosione. Lo riacchiappano per i capelli, Genny gomito a gomito col suo primario, e siccome succede nel cuore della notte e mezzo ospedale è a casa a vomitare per l’influenza, e siccome è stato attento e veloce e perfetto finora, a cose fatte è Genny a suturare i tessuti e poi l’incisione.

È la prima volta che fa qualcosa in sala operatoria, e ne sente la responsabilità così tanto che vuole parlare personalmente con la famiglia, ma in sala d’attesa al pronto soccorso non trova nessuno. Quindi, Genny passa il resto della nottata incastrato in una sedia di plastica, a vegliare il ragazzo. Si chiama Scirea Alessandro e ha quasi quattordici anni e una cartella medica lunga un chilometro, sette ricoveri per ferite e lesioni in ogni parte del corpo, tutte dichiarate accidentali eppure chiaramente procurate da calci e cazzotti e quindi: Scirea Alessandro, già attenzionato dai servizi sociali, ha un infame per padre.

Durante l’orario di visita Genny, con ancora addosso la faccia e i vestiti della notte prima, passa in reparto a guardare la famiglia Scirea e gli basta un secondo per capire che il suo intuito non ha sbagliato.

Scirea Gaetano è un uomo tarchiato e incazzato, coperto di tatuaggi e con lo scazzo addosso, e alle sette di mattina già puzza di birra. Genny gli spiega cosa è successo ma Scirea lo ascolta con gli occhi vuoti, vuole solo sapere quando deve tornare a riprendersi il figlio.

Alessandro fissa il muro, inespressivo come un soldato spezzato, e l’odio di Genny potrebbe ammazzare un uomo a dieci passi.

“Dobbiamo tenerlo sotto osservazione almeno due giorni,” dice, e il sollievo è evidente sulla faccia di Alessandro, mentre il padre fa un verso scocciato e se ne va senza aggiungere niente.

Nei due giorni successivi Genny fa l’appello di ogni tipo di visita e assurda procedura di controllo gli venga in mente, scrive una lista e la porta al primario, che è una donna troppo più intelligente di lui e ha capito al primo sguardo la situazione, per cui non fa domande e prescrive tutto.

Alessandro resta in reparto quasi tre settimane, ma Genny non riesce a stargli dietro quanto vorrebbe, un po’ perché è fagocitato tra mille mansioni e gli ultimi esami da preparare, e un po’ soprattutto perché, il terzo giorno, sta pranzando al volo in mezzo a due lezioni e il cellulare, l’altro, quello che porta nella tasca interna della giacca, quasi a contatto col cuore, gli squilla di nuovo.

Non sono passati neanche due mesi da quando Ciro gli è piombato a casa.

Genny posa il pezzo di pizza e risponde.

“Uè. Che è successo?” domanda invece di salutare, perché pur nel delirio della vita da studente al quinto anno di medicina trova sempre il tempo di stare dietro ai giornali, per cui lo sa che a Secondigliano hanno ricominciato a sparare per strada.

“ _Tutt’appost_ ,” dice Ciro, e persino al telefono si sente che è stanco, preoccupato, nervoso. Almeno, Genny lo sente; o forse sta proiettando. “ _Ti volevo chiedere un piacere, si nun staje impicciato._ ”

“Quello che vuoi,” risponde subito Genny, prontissimo, perché non c’è ragione di prendersi in giro facendo il prezioso.

“ _Papà m’ha chiest’ e anda’ a saluta’ a zio, c’aggia parla’ e chella situazione ra’a casa in Spagna… lo sai ca stann’ nu poc’ appiccicati,_ ,” dice Ciro, e Genny automaticamente decodifica: don Pietro ha chiesto a Ciro di fare da mediatore con Conte. Genny resiste all’impulso di sbattere un cazzotto sul tavolino per sfogare la rabbia. “ _È na cosa ‘e nient, nu par e juorne… ma nun sacc verament’ a chi aggia lassà Maria Rita._ ”

Che equivale a dire: se sbaglio qualcosa, mia figlia è in pericolo; o forse, addirittura: tuo padre pensa che io possa tradirlo per Conte, e ho bisogno di sapere che Maria Rita è al sicuro.

“Ropp’ tutto chello che t’ha fatt’, papà vuole che proprio tu fai la pace co’ zio?” dice Genny, e mentre parla si accorge che la rabbia ha traboccato, ma è troppo tardi per fare marcia indietro.

Sente Ciro ridere, un suono aspro e senza gioia, una scarica statica nell’altoparlante di merda del cellulare.

“ _Papà sape chello che è giusto_ ,” dice, che vuol dire: non ho scelta. “ _Lo so che ti chiedo assai, Genna’—_ ”

“No, no. Va bene, certo, la tengo io,” si affretta a interromperlo Genny, perché neanche per un secondo Ciro deve pensare che possa essere troppo, chiedergli di badare a sua figlia. “Può essere ca me l’aggia purta’ in reparto però, o sinnò sta a casa sul’essa… è un problema?”

“ _Si sta cu’ tte so’ tranquillo, Genna’,_ ” dice Ciro sottovoce, poi fa una pausa in cui Genny è certo di sentire sfrigolare la brace della sigaretta. “ _Doje juorne, massimo tre, t’oggiuro._ ”

“N’ci sta problema, Ciru’, veramente.”

“ _Si’ nu frat._ ”

“Eh. Tu—m’arraccumann.”

“ _Vedo che posso fa’,_ ” dice Ciro, e l’eco di quella risposta vecchia di due mesi fa capire a Genny che Ciro ha capito tutto quello che non gli ha detto. “ _Tu staje buon’, sì?_ ”

Genny se lo domanda realmente. È da un pezzo che gli sembra di vivere per inerzia, come un automa a cui i giorni scorrono addosso. L’unica cosa di cui conserva un ricordo vivido è quella nottata con Ciro. È il veleno, lo sa, e decide di non pensarci.

“Diciamo.”

Ciro fa un verso pensoso, come il preludio a una domanda ulteriore che però non arriva. Genny gliene è grato. Ciro promette che si farà vivo per altri dettagli e poi, brusca com’è arrivata, la telefonata finisce.

*

Neanche mezza giornata più tardi, Genny per la prima volta ha chiesto un sostituto per il turno in reparto e parcheggia la sgangherata macchina azzurra accanto a un parco a Terracina. Ciro è veramente paranoico, ha organizzato l’incontro nel buco del culo del mondo, ma Genny conosce troppo bene il sistema e non riesce a fargliene una colpa. La sicurezza di Maria Rita vale il culo piatto e le ginocchia bloccate da due ore e mezza di viaggio.

Con le mani sepolte nelle tasche del cappotto si dirige verso uno spiazzo con le altalene, e anche a distanza riconosce Maria Rita in un secondo, pure se l’ultima volta che l’ha vista aveva otto anni e un incisivo mancante e adesso invece è una signorina di tredici, coi capelli lunghissimi legati in una coda di cavallo guizzante e tutti i ragazzini del parco già ai suoi ordini.

Genny sorride tra sé, sta per sbracciarsi a salutarla quando intercetta lo sguardo di un ragazzo spalmato a gambe larghe su una panchina. Le mamme gli si tengono alla larga e lo osservano con sospetto e ne hanno ogni motivo: doppio taglio, giacca di pelle, Rolex al polso e blunt appeso alle labbra, O’Track non fa nulla per non sembrare uno spacciatore in pausa pranzo.

Si accorge di Genny, ci mette un attimo a riconoscerlo e non misura la sua sorpresa: si raddrizza sulla panchina, sgrana gli occhi, gli casca la mandibola, riacchiappa al volo il blunt che gli è caduto e intanto Genny l’ha raggiunto, gli sorride dall’alto in basso.

“Ciao, fratm.”

O’Track scolla dei versi incomprensibili, si alza in piedi e gli butta le braccia al collo, dondolando da un lato all’altro.

“Genna’, Maronna santa—n’ossapevo, Ciro non m’ha detto niente!” dice, una risata che gli strozza la voce, e quando tira indietro la testa ha un sorriso da un orecchio all’altro. Passa le mani sulla nuca di Genny, poi tra i capelli corti. “‘Sta capa t’è fatt? Comm sì serio.”

“E invece tu sì semp’ o solito bucchinar,” risponde Genny con tutto l’affetto di cui è capace.

O’Track ride, sguaiato e sovreccitato. Gli offre il blunt ma Genny fa cenno di no, O’Track lo riaccende allegramente per sé e fa due tiri di un tanfo micidiale e fin troppo familiare. Genny ha l’acquolina in bocca ma si sforza, resiste.

“Come cazzo stai, mh?”

“T’appost.”

“Io mi pensavo che Ciro chissà da che bizzoca m’aveva mannat, già ero pronto a incontrare, che cazzo ne so, la zia ‘e sesto grado, na vecchia, nu schif… e invece, Maronna, chill’omm ‘e nient, che bella sorpresa m’ha fatt!”

Genny gli dà uno schiaffo affettuoso sulla guancia, lo guarda e lo trova bene: sempre energico ai limiti dell’isterico, incapace di stare zitto, su di giri, pronto a fare danni. Il padrone del mondo.

“Ma vivi qua, mò?” continua O’Track, un fiume in piena, poi subito rettifica, mette le mani avanti. “No, nun m’o ddicere, nun o’ vogl’ sape’,” e gli strizza l’occhio, complice, eccitato all’idea di avere un segreto da portarsi nella tomba.

“Ma te la sì truata ‘na uagliona, o no?” domanda Genny, divertito ed esasperato insieme. O’Track inarca le sopracciglia, fa una piroetta.

“Chesta è merce bona, Genna’,” dice, indicando l’interezza del proprio corpo senza nessuna modestia. È vestito che sembra una pubblicità ambulante di marche di lusso e ne va così fiero. “N’se po’ leva’ dal mercato.”

Genny ride e a salvarlo dal dover pensare a una risposta tagliente arriva, di corsa, Maria Rita.

“Ninni!” strilla, il soprannome una reliquia di quando ancora era minuscola e parlava male e dire Genny proprio non le riusciva, e gli agguanta la vita in un abbraccio che è più uno stritolamento. Genny le accarezza la testa e si meraviglia di quanto sia piccola nel palmo della sua mano.

“Ciao, piccirè.”

Cinque minuti in un parco giochi in culo a Dio, e Genny si sente come rimesso al mondo. Cristo, quanto lo conosce bene Ciro.

*

Genny bada a Maria Rita e, come immaginava, non gli pesa. La bambina è meravigliosa, sveglia, matura, in tre ore diventa la cocca di tutte le infermiere ed è contenta persino di seguirlo a lezione, gli sorveglia l’ortografia negli appunti e s’è messa in testa di insegnargli la stenografia.

Maria Rita è perfetta e Genny riconosce che gli fa bene avere un’altra persona in giro per casa, anche se si tratta di una tredicenne che a stento arriva ai fornelli e ci prova un po’ troppo gusto a comandarlo a bacchetta.

Da quando è scappato dal sistema è sempre stato solo. All’università ha un giro di amici ma sono conoscenze superficiali, nessuno con cui sia scoccata la scintilla, nessuno che al primo sguardo gli abbia fatto pensare: ecco, tu mi somigli. Un po’ lo aveva previsto. È cresciuto con i ferri in casa e la guerra sotto i denti, a tredici anni suo padre l’ha messo al comando di venti persone in una piazza di spaccio. Che cazzo può avere in comune con ‘sti cittadini conosciuti in biblioteca?

Tutti quelli come lui li ha lasciati a Secondigliano.

E se non bastasse l’ingombro dei suoi primi vent’anni di vita che lo fa sentire immensamente più vecchio e consumato dei suoi coetanei, c’è sempre stata anche, e ben appuntita, la paranoia che qualcuno, guardandolo troppo da vicino, potesse vederlo e capire. Genny col rischio ha sempre amato giocarci—e infatti s’è spostato di trenta chilometri, non di tremila—ma almeno ai primi tempi era sicuro di non volere che la voce sbagliata raggiungesse le orecchie di suo padre.

Perciò s’è sottratto da ogni rapporto, trincerato dietro la scusa del carico degli studi, fingendo ignoranza e millantando coincidenze quando gli facevano notare che il suo è un cognome famoso, ed è stato il primo della sua classe a voler andare in reparto, già al terzo anno, da subito, per riempire ancora di più le giornate e svuotarsi di interazioni sociali. Genny ha dovuto fare due moduli di Psicologia: lo sa che l’isolamento, per quanto autoimposto, alla lunga logora la salute mentale.

Ciro l’ha visto sei ore una notte e, per rimediare alla sua patetica vita, gli ha mandato sua figlia. Aveva un motivo più che valido, per carità, ma Genny non può fare a meno di pensare che, dietro la decisione di Ciro, ci sia una motivazione ulteriore. Avrebbe potuto affidarla ad Attilio o a Rosario, come sempre, e invece ha chiesto a lui, per allontanarla da Secondigliano ma anche perché lo conosce e ha capito di che cosa aveva bisogno.

È uno strano pensiero da avere. Lo riempie di un’incertezza tiepida, di un dubbio che sa di speranza e che Genny preferisce non indagare. Somiglia al gonfiore in petto che ha sentito quando Ciro, la notte di un Capodanno così lontano da sembrare un sogno, ha avvicinato il viso a un millimetro dal suo e ha detto: “Se non vuoi fare ‘sta vita, ti aiuto io.”

I due giorni, massimo tre, che Ciro doveva passare in Spagna diventano quattro.

Maria Rita sorride e scherza come se niente fosse, ma sotto sotto ha paura, è normale, e allora Genny si fa a pezzi pur di distrarla, investe ogni briciolo di energia che ha nel tenerla occupata. Serve pure a lui: il silenzio di Ciro se lo sta mangiando da dentro. Il numero a cui sa di poterlo sempre trovare è staccato da giorni.

Perciò, ogni sera, dopo lo sbattimento in reparto o a lezione, Genny a cui si chiudono gli occhi accantona la stanchezza nelle ossa e convince Maria Rita a riempire le tre ore prima di andare a dormire in cucina. Imparano a fare la lasagna e la torta di mele e la pizza, e un altro giorno fanno un chilo e mezzo di gelato, lo mangiano tutto guardando i cartoni finché lei non crolla addormentata con la testa sulle sue ginocchia e Genny la trasporta a letto come se fosse la cosa più delicata e preziosa del mondo.

La quinta notte, Maria Rita non resiste più. S’accuccia accanto a Genny sul divano, s’infila sotto la protezione del suo braccio che in confronto a lei che è minuscola sembra ancora più enorme, e chiama Rosario. Lo mette in vivavoce e Genny deve farsi violenza per non parlare.

“ _Stai tranquilla, principessa. Papà sta bene… purtroppo ‘e cose so’ nu poco cchiù complicate del previsto, o’ssaje comme succere_ ,” dice Rosario. Sta facendo del proprio meglio per suonare rassicurante, e ci riesce, almeno finché Maria Rita non si mette a fargli il terzo grado.

“Ma quando l’hai sentito?” chiede, le sopracciglia tirate in giù e la bocca imbronciata. Genny la stringe. Passa un attimo prima che Rosario risponda.

“ _Stammatina. M’ha itt ca te manda un bacio._ ”

“E perché a me non mi ha chiamato?”

“ _Principè… papà sta facendo un lavoro molto importante e delicato. O’ssaje ca te penza semp’. N’t’ea preoccupa’, torna presto,_ ” la blandisce Rosario. Genny si fa di ghiaccio, perché gli è chiaro come il sole che Rosario sta mentendo, che sta nascondendo qualcosa.

Invece Maria Rita gli crede, si tranquillizza, e allora Genny deve fare finta di niente, spingere un cuscino sulla bocca della propria ansia e addormentarla per sempre o, almeno, per quanto gli riesce.

Il sesto giorno fanno il sartù, le polpette e tre varianti di muffin, sono quasi le undici e non è servito a niente. Tutti e due s’aggirano per casa come fantasmi, hanno in faccia la certezza di una tragedia avvenuta e però non si parlano.

“Rosario ha detto di stare tranquilli,” dice Genny alla fine, un tentativo debole di consolare entrambi. Maria Rita lo guarda e si beve quella pallida scusa. Annuisce, decide di andare a dormire.

Da sola nel lettone di Genny e senza la buonanotte di papà da tre giorni, Maria Rita non resiste nemmeno dieci minuti. Scalza, s’affaccia in salotto, dove Genny sul divano non dorme.

“Che succede, piccirè?”

La sua voce gentile è abbastanza per farla scoppiare a piangere. Genny si sente morire e corre a raccoglierla in un abbraccio, Maria Rita gli si aggrappa al collo.

“Ninni non mi fare dormire da sola, ho paura,” lo implora in mezzo ai singhiozzi, e Genny la stringe e le accarezza la schiena e si alza in piedi portandola su con sé.

“Ma certo, amore mio, sto qua, non ti preoccupare,” mormora, e quando la mette a letto le si sdraia accanto e continua ad accarezzarla e a sussurrare sciocchezze rassicuranti con la naturalezza di un padre, pure se Maria Rita non è figlia sua e lui un padre così buono da stargli vicino finché non s’addormentava non ce l’ha mai avuto. In fondo è facile: basta fare quello che immagina farebbe Ciro.

La mattina dopo, mentre Maria Rita si prepara per uscire, al tavolo della cucina Genny mangia il solito mandarino e decide, in un attimo, di mandare affanculo ogni precauzione.

Esce sul balcone e dal cellulare di Maria Rita chiama Rosario.

“ _Principessa—_ ”

“Dimmi Ciro arò cazzo sta,” gli parla addosso Genny, il veleno che gli abbassa la voce a un ringhio, l’odio che monta a fargli tremare le mani.

Dopo un attimo Rosario chiede, incerto: “ _Genny?_ ”

“T’ veng’ a piglia’ int’o liett’, Rosa’. Dimmi arò cazz’ sta, che l’è succies.”

Genny già immagina, è una settimana che immagina: ferito o arrestato o tenuto in ostaggio con don Pietro che tergiversa a pagare il riscatto perché è un pezzo di merda. Oppure caduto in una trappola e venduto a qualche altro nemico dei Savastano, il suo cervello di stratega una merce troppo preziosa, o torturato con l’eroina, come se fossimo dei cazzo di narcos, e adesso perso nella dipendenza, stravolto, spezzato.

E invece Rosario sospira.

“ _Nun sacc’ niente, Genna’. Io—t’oggiuro. È da quando è partito che non lo sento,_ ” e la terra crolla da sotto i piedi di Genny.

“Che cazz’ staje ricenn.”

“ _Pat’t rice ca le cose si so’ complicate. Conte n’s’è fidato, prima di trattare lo vuole mettere alla prova, gli ha dato in mano degli affari re’ suoje. Però, Genna’, n’sacc’ si è o’vero o no._ ”

“Putesse essere muort’,” dice Genny, la voce piatta, gli occhi rivolti alle montagne.

“ _No,_ ” risponde subito Rosario, ma così in fretta che è evidente che sta cercando di convincersene lui stesso. “ _Non lo so. Penso che no, Genna’._ ” Rosario esita. “ _L’avremmo saputo._ ”

Genny non sa cosa rispondere. Nel silenzio che dividono, si sente per la prima volta stranamente vicino a Rosario. Non hanno mai avuto granché a che fare l’uno con l’altro: Rosario è più grande di Ciro, quei tre-quattro anni che gli rendono Genny incomprensibile ed estraneo. Ma in questa mattina di merda, con la brina su tutte le piante per la gelata della notte, la differenza d’età non è niente.

Genny e Rosario sono due uomini costretti a contemplare la possibilità che un compagno fraterno sia morto.

“Apposto così,” mormora Genny, e una parte recondita del suo cervello sta già pensando alle prossime mosse, alla prossima meta, Secondigliano o Barcellona, c’è da decidere se sia più pericolosa la corte di suo padre o quella di Salvatore Conte.

“ _Genna’... p’ piacere, nun fa’ strunzate_.”

“Che vuliss’ ricere?” lo aggredisce Genny, sentendosi quasi insultato dal fatto che uno che è praticamente uno sconosciuto abbia intuito il filo dei suoi pensieri.

“ _Se qualcuno si deve mettere in mezzo, è meglio che vado io. Tu edde sta’ al sicuro, m’è capit’? Stanne fuori. Chest’ vulesse Ciro._ ”

“Tu tieni ‘na famiglia,” dice Genny: sentirsi dire cosa Ciro vorrebbe lo fa uscire di testa.

“ _Tu tieni a Maria Rita_ ,” risponde Rosario con semplicità, e Genny ne è disarmato. Ha lui Maria Rita.

La rabbia si sgonfia, Genny si accorge di stare tremando per il freddo. È uscito in pigiama.

“Vafammocc, Rosa’,” brontola, con meno violenza di quanto voleva. Rosario gli ride in faccia.

“ _Oh, l’è detto uguale a comm’ me lo dice Ciru’_ ,” dice, e poi, più serio: “ _Stai tranquillo, Genna’. M’o bbec’ ij._ ”

“Va bene,” scolla Genny, e sulla punta della lingua ha un grazie che però trattiene a forza, perché Rosario non ha ancora fatto niente per essere ringraziato. Genny riattacca, rientra, rimette il cellulare sul tavolo e poi va a implorare Maria Rita di sbrigarsi o faranno tardi.

È sempre stato bravo a fingere che tutto sia normale mentre in testa ha la guerra.

*

Salvatore Conte—l’uomo che ha fatto ammazzare sua moglie—lo porta a largo nel golfo e lo getta fuori bordo e lo lascia a morire nell’acqua ferma e salata, per punirlo di un tentato omicidio per cui non l’aveva ancora punito abbastanza. Salvatore Conte—l’uomo che ha fatto ammazzare sua moglie e a cui Ciro è venuto a fare un’offerta di pace—lo ripesca dal mare e lo tiene prigioniero due giorni in un albergo, senza telefono né cibo né acqua, solo una bottiglia di champagne e un pacchetto di sigarette e un allarme che suona ogni volta che Ciro s’addormenta.

Salvatore Conte—l’uomo che ha fatto ammazzare sua moglie e a cui Ciro è venuto a fare un’offerta di pace e che vuole giocare con lui come un bambino con una lente e delle formiche in un giorno di sole—ha deciso di sparargli un colpo in testa e gli concede un’unica telefonata prima di ucciderlo, fosse pure a don Pietro per chiedere aiuto, ma Ciro è distrutto e sa che la voce gli tremerebbe e quindi chiede di mandare solo un messaggio della buonanotte a sua figlia.

Salvatore Conte—l’uomo che ha fatto ammazzare sua moglie, l’uomo a cui Ciro è venuto a fare un’offerta di pace, l’uomo che gode a pensare di bruciargli le dita una a una, nocca per nocca, e poi le vene dei polsi, la gomma degli occhi, la lingua, l’uomo che Ciro odia più di quanto pensava fosse possibile odiare—non lo ammazza, ma continua a giocare.

Lo butta come esca nella vasca degli squali, si mette in tribuna a guardare che cosa succede, ma quello che succede è che Ciro, senza armi e senza informazioni e senza niente da perdere, Ciro che è seguito a vista da tre uomini ogni minuto del giorno e della notte, Ciro che ha in testa solo il pensiero di sua figlia, Ciro sbanca e trionfa a ogni prova. Ciro massacra leoni e gladiatori, Ciro chiude per Conte l’accordo coi russi, poi raddoppia, triplica la posta, s’inventa un grattacielo di affari per fare sorelle Mosca e Barcellona e Secondigliano. Straparla di un contatto per la coca in America Latina di cui ha sentito donna Imma dire due parole a mezza bocca una volta, un secolo fa, e Conte ed Emerenko abboccano interi, ne hanno sentito parlare, hanno la bava alla bocca.

Ciro vince tutto, e anche se ci mette tredici giorni infiniti di agonia e rabbia ingoiata, non è preoccupato. Maria Rita è con Genny. Starà bene. Staranno bene tutti e due.

Ciro torna a casa che ha perso quattro chili e si sente un vecchio. Ha la barba sfatta, gli occhi pesti dietro le lenti scure. A Barcellona non ci aveva neanche fatto caso, ma quando arriva a Capodichino guarda le decorazioni colorate e le lucine intermittenti ovunque e si rende conto che è quasi Natale.

Ad aspettarlo fuori al terminal c’è Maria Rita e Ciro annega nel suo abbraccio. Rosario e Attilio se ne stanno da una parte a fumare, tutti e due hanno una faccia sbattuta che la metà basterebbe. Ciro li sbircia da sopra la testa di Maria Rita e solo guardando gli effetti della sua assenza su ciò che di più vicino ha a un padre e un fratello si rende realmente conto di quanto sia arrivato vicino a non vederli mai più.

Per dieci giorni, Ciro è stato un automa convinto della verità del proprio nome: l’Immortale non può morire, se l’è ripetuto fino alla nausea, perché se non l’avesse pensato, se non ci avesse creduto profondamente, non avrebbe avuto il coraggio di fare quello che andava fatto.

Emerenko gli ha piazzato in mano un revolver carico della metà dei proiettili e Ciro non poteva morire: solo forte di questa certezza ha premuto il grilletto e non è morto.

Adesso però abbraccia sua figlia e il castello della sua invulnerabilità crolla in un soffio e se Ciro piange, Maria Rita non dice niente: sta piangendo disperata pure lei.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> raga O'Track è la mia vita e dopo di lui, Fernando. (ci sarà anche Fernando in questa fic, WORRY NOT)
> 
> la mia più grande gioia: Genny che interagisce coi bambini.  
> la mia più grande tristezza: Genny che non ha mai interagito con Maria Rita.
> 
> SOTTOTITOLI:
> 
>  _T’ veng’ a piglia’ int’o liett’, Rosa’. Dimmi arò cazz’ sta, che l’è succies_ \- Ti vengo a prendere nel letto, Rosario. Dimmi dove cazzo sta e che gli è successo.


	3. vendesi desideri, ma che non si dicono

Genny divora due esami e poi torna alla routine dei giri in reparto, entra nell’ultima stanza a destra del corridoio e trova un cinquantaseienne cardiopatico nel letto dove dovrebbe esserci Scirea Alessandro. Lui e il paziente si guardano, Genny sorpreso e confuso e l’uomo confuso e sorpreso, poi Genny alza una mano e dice: “Con permesso, scusate.”

Antonietta è la sua infermiera preferita, caposala da vent’anni, senza un briciolo di spirito materno in corpo eppure è stata la prima a innamorarsi di Maria Rita e ogni volta chiede sue notizie. Genny la punta come uno squalo e, mentre le altre infermiere si dileguano, Antonietta ride tra sé e lo aspetta.

“Che succede, uaglio’? Come sta la creatura?”

“Tutt’apposto, vi saluta. Sentite Antonie’, ma il ragazzo che stava al letto sessantatrè?”

“Ah, e l’hann’ trasferit’ ‘a settimana scorsa. Che stavi a fa’ tu, Pediatria, giusto?”

“E Diagnostica,” sbotta Genny, perché Antonietta lo guardi con un sorriso d’orgoglio soddisfatto. “Come, l’hanno trasferito?”

“Eh, uaglio’,” sospira lei con tutta la pesantezza del mondo, e intanto distribuisce i medicinali sul carrello per il giro della mattina. “Mentre stava qua, ‘o pat’ se l’hann’ purtat ‘e guardie. Na storia ‘e rapine, n’s’è capito. Fatto sta che so’ venuti i servizi sociali, quello il ragazzo è minorenne, e se lo so’ portato al Cardarelli per quelle ultime due o tre cose che gli avevate prescritto. Tiene famiglia a Napoli.”

La tensione nelle spalle di Genny si scioglie tutta insieme. “Buono accussì,” dice, ma Antonietta gli scocca uno sguardo glaciale.

“N’o’sacc si è meglio. ‘O pat’ è n’omm’emmerda, ma mò ‘o uaglione sta in mano allo zio.”

“E che tiene, lo zio?”

Antonietta controlla l’ultima manciata di pillole, chiude il cassetto, intasca la chiave.

“Dice che sta ‘e casa a Secondigliano,” ammette alla fine, e con una certa cautela: Genny non si è mai illuso di essere al di sopra dei suoi sospetti, Antonietta non gli ha mai chiesto niente, e sono sempre stati apposto così. Ora però lo sguardo di Antonietta gli pone una domanda fin troppo esplicita e Genny inspira, chiude gli occhi.

Scirea. E certo. A vicoletto Torre occupano un intero palazzo.

Genny si passa una mano sulla faccia e si sente invecchiato di dieci anni.

“Ho capito.”

Antonietta gli mette una mano sul braccio, offre una misura di conforto. “Mò stamm’ nt’e mmane ‘e Sant’Anna, uaglio’.”

Genny annuisce, serio e sconsolato quanto lei, ma il veleno sorride e all’orecchio gli bisbiglia che lui è diverso, non ha bisogno di affidarsi ai santi, gli basterebbe fare una chiamata per aggiustare tutto, a differenza di tutti gli altri lui ha il potere. Genny lo respinge, lo caccia indietro, e si stringe addosso la maschera da ragazzo qualsiasi.

*

Il ventitrè dicembre Genny è ubriaco alle quattro di pomeriggio. Non ha niente da fare: per prendersi i turni della Vigilia, di Natale e Capodanno ha dovuto promettere al primario che sarebbe rimasto a riposo almeno due giorni, ma Genny a riposo non ci sa stare.

S’è dato alla birra, pure se lo gonfia e lo fa ruttare come un orco, perché da quella notte che Ciro è stato a casa solo sentire odore di vodka gli fa salire una malinconia assassina. Sta scavando un buco nel divano. Conta le ore che lo separano dall’inizio del prossimo turno. Finisce Arkham Asylum e lo ricomincia in modalità estrema perché da qualche parte a un certo punto ha letto che la destrezza da joystick è poesia in sala operatoria.

Cerca in ogni modo possibile di non pensare a Scirea Alessandro, e più o meno ci riesce.

Alle cinque e mezza suona il citofono e Genny riemerge dal torpore passivo in cui Batman l’ha sprofondato. Si alza, ogni movimento un formicolìo, e ciabatta fino alla porta.

“Chi è?”

“ _Una consegna per il dottor Savastano_ ,” risponde una voce allegra che non riconosce.

“Quarto piano,” dice Genny automaticamente, e apre, e in cuor suo un po’ spera che sia una trappola, che suo padre finalmente si sia deciso a cercarlo davvero e l’abbia trovato. Magari dall’ascensore s’affaccerà per prima la canna di una pistola e poi un proiettile puntato in mezzo ai suoi occhi, e invece vede arrivare un ragazzo col cappotto cammello e gli occhiali da hipster di merda e gli dice: “Non sei un corriere.”

“No,” ride il ragazzo. “Il negozio è di mia mamma.”

Genny è ancora intorpidito e non capisce finché quello non gli mette in mano la busta rigida di una gioielleria in centro.

“Buon Natale, dotto’,” dice il ragazzo, e se ne va subito, forse perché ha fretta, forse perché Genny ha l’aspetto e l’odore di un orso incazzato svegliato a forza dal letargo.

Genny rientra in casa e appoggia la busta sul tavolo, la guarda aspettandosi di sentirla ticchettare, un pacco bomba sarebbe nello stile di don Pietro, e invece niente.

Pare davvero un regalo.

Genny si decide a sciogliere l’elaboratissimo fiocco che la tiene chiusa. La busta non esplode. Dentro ci trova un foglio grande, ripiegato a metà: un biglietto di auguri. Maria Rita ha disegnato se stessa, piccola e sorridente e vestita da elfo, in mezzo a un Ciro altissimo e un Genny grande come una montagna, con lo stetoscopio appeso al collo e un cappello da Babbo Natale che spunta dal taschino del camice. Su un cielo azzurrissimo ha scritto enorme _Buon Natale_ , ha messo un abete impossibilmente carico di addobbi accanto a una tavola piena di tutti i piatti che hanno imparato a cucinare insieme.

Accanto al ritratto di Ciro, che ha una bella barba bruna e curata a incorniciargli un sorriso, ha scritto in piccolo: _diglielo pure tu che con la barba è più bello_. E poi il biglietto chiosa dichiarando: _Ti vogliamo tanto bene Ninni! Maria Rita e papà_. Sul retro, la grafia sbrigativa di Ciro ha scarabocchiato un numero di cellulare.

Genny mette il biglietto sul tavolo e s’appoggia sui gomiti e si copre gli occhi con una mano, e se gli viene da piangere è perché è ubriaco, non per altro, davvero.

Due, tre respiri che tremano come se gli avessero dato un cazzotto, e Genny si calma. Non riguarda il biglietto, ma sbircia dentro la busta, perché c’è una scatolina piatta e rosso lucido ad aspettarlo.

Genny la apre e per un attimo assurdo pensa che Ciro gli abbia regalato due anelli minuscoli, poi si schiarisce i pensieri e ci arriva: sono orecchini, due cerchietti d’oro, eleganti e semplici e che gli sfondano il cuore. Genny li guarda e affonda i denti nel labbro inferiore.

È ancora abbastanza ubriaco: prende il cellulare—non quello speciale—da dove gli era caduto sotto il divano, e manda un messaggio a Matteo.

*

Quarantacinque minuti e Matteo è a gambe larghe sul divano ad apparecchiare quattro strisce di coca sul tavolino.

“È robba buona, Ge’, la so’ gghiut’ a piglia’ a Napoli,” dice con un sorriso disarmante, e Genny, che intanto s’è fatto la doccia e si strofina i capelli nel cappuccio dell’accappatoio, riconosce l’incarto blu e la chiusura arricciata delle sue piazze ma non dice niente.

Matteo è un bel ragazzo, sorriso da truffatore e occhi azzurri e due anni fuoricorso alla triennale di biologia; il problema è che si veste come un coglione, jeans stretti e scarpe bianche immacolate e maglioni a collo alto, ma ha la testa rasata e la barba castano scuro e una risata contagiosa e comunque Genny preferisce vederlo nudo. Si sono conosciuti sei mesi fa in un’aula studio: Matteo, impregnato abiti e capelli e libri di odore di erba, a due tavoli di distanza ha fatto ad alta voce un complimento volgare sull’ampiezza delle spalle di Genny, sperando forse in una mezza rissa con cui ravvivare il pomeriggio, e invece Genny s’è messo a ridere e da lì sono diventati amici, più o meno.

Si vedono quando uno dei due è arrapato, non ha voglia di andar fuori a rimorchiare e vuole la certezza di una conversazione ragionevole seguita da orgasmo onesto e senza fronzoli. _Amici_ forse è un termine troppo generoso.

Genny non si è neanche preoccupato di allacciare l’accappatoio, e si gode lo sguardo interessato che Matteo indirizza alla sua mezza erezione. Va a sederglisi accanto, Matteo dà la prima botta e poi gli si avvicina, una mano che s’infila ad accarezzare la coscia nuda di Genny.

“Sei veramente un diavolo tentatore, checcazzo,” gli dice Matteo sulle labbra, prima di baciarlo lento e aperto e osceno, e Genny lo acchiappa per la nuca e per un fianco e prova a tirarselo addosso, ma Matteo ride e si stacca, indica la coca sul tavolo. “Che, non la vuoi?”

Genny s’abbassa a tirare quello che gli spetta, accompagna lo schiaffo con un sorso di birra, rutta, rimette la mano sulla nuca di Matteo chino sul tavolo. Per un attimo Genny è travolto dall’istinto di sbattergli la faccia sullo spigolo di metallo, sentire l’osso schiantarsi sull’acciaio e scoprire chi vincerebbe. È una fiammata, una voglia che subito esplode come un palloncino e sparisce ma si lascia dietro un odore strano.

Matteo non si accorge di niente, lo guarda adorante, si mette a cavalcioni delle sue gambe e comincia a slacciarsi i pantaloni.

“Dicevamo?”

“Dicevamo,” mormora Genny, e l’imminente promessa di una sveltina sul divano gli spegne ogni preoccupazione nel cervello.

Però la coca gli fa sempre scherzi del cazzo e non avrebbe dovuto accettarla: Matteo è piegato in avanti, le mani puntate sullo schienale e la testa che sobbalza ogni secondo, Genny è in piedi e lo scopa con un ritmo spietato, e con gli occhi socchiusi nello sforzo gli pare di vedere il tatuaggio di una pistola, in basso sulla base della schiena, e che quel sudore sul cranio sia imperlato su una pelle due toni più scura.

Matteo si spinge indietro contro di lui e geme forte e la sua voce non c’entra niente con quella che Genny vorrebbe sentire, perciò l’illusione si spezza ma si spezza pure la sua resistenza: l’orgasmo lo svuota, ma non lo alleggerisce. Genny continua a sbattersi dentro e fuori da Matteo finché non viene anche lui, con un sospiro prolungato e umido, e per fortuna che ha avuto l’accortezza di spandere l’accappatoio sul divano.

Matteo è scosso da un brivido quando Genny si sfila del tutto. Toglie il preservativo, lo annoda, va a buttarlo in cucina. Quando torna al divano, Matteo s’è seduto e si gratta l’interno coscia con una faccia pigra e beata, e Genny vorrebbe solo cacciarlo di casa.

“Buon Natale, oh,” ride Matteo tutt’a un tratto, e gli dà un pizzico amichevole sulla guancia quando Genny gli si siede accanto. Poi il suo sguardo si sposta al lobo dell’orecchio, con due dita solletica l’anellino dorato che Genny ha indossato prima che lui arrivasse. “Belli. So’ nuovi?”

Genny mette su una puntata di Scrubs e fa finta di non averlo sentito.

*

Ficcare il cazzo dentro Matteo non è servito a risolvere magicamente tutte le questioni irrisolte della sua vita. Il ventiquattro mattina Genny prende servizio in pronto soccorso alle sette meno un quarto, ma l’afflusso di gente è insolitamente basso, per essere una festa comandata, e pure sul lavoro, che era la sua ultima certezza, Genny si ritrova con le mani in mano e il tempo di far andare la testa.

Pensare sarà la sua rovina: anche di questo può incolpare l’orgoglio che i suoi genitori gli hanno trasmesso col sangue, perché da bambino era grasso e la gente pensava che fosse tonto, un po’ ottuso, e quindi Genny ha preso come missione di vita dimostrare che invece è sveglio, intelligente, furbo e cattivo più di tutti. Un’idiozia. Solo gli stupidi vivono felici, ma Genny l’ha capito quando era ormai troppo tardi.

Morirà mentre ancora si sta facendo un casino di domande, mettendo in dubbio ogni decisione, considerando e riconsiderando ogni mossa, e comunque morirà. Ansioso e stanco e stressato.

Tutte le infermiere e due dei medici di turno hanno commentato con un sorriso i suoi orecchini nuovi. Il signore cardiopatico nel letto di Scirea Alessandro è stato dimesso.

Genny si prende una pausa caffè, esce nel freddo mangiadita, tira fuori il cellulare—quello speciale—e chiama il numero che stava scritto dietro il biglietto di Maria Rita.

Ciro risponde dopo uno squillo e mezzo.

“ _Ciao_ ,” dice, e il chiasso in sottofondo, dalla sua parte della telefonata, ricorda a Genny che le persone normali in questo momento sono a tavola per il pranzo della Vigilia. “ _Auguri, Genna’._ ”

“Uhm. Auguri,” dice Genny, e si stringe nella sciarpa e nel cappotto contro il morso del vento. “È arrivato in tempo il regalo di Maria Rita?”

“ _Sì, è uscita pazza, ‘sti due pacchi enormi, li voleva aprire subito ma aspettiamo domani,_ ” dice Ciro, e per Genny non è difficile immaginare il sorriso morbido che sente nella sua voce. “ _Non dovevi, Genna’, grazie._ ”

“Non è niente,” dice Genny, le orecchie calde. “Mi fa piacere.”

“ _Mi vuoi anticipare che ci sta dentro? M’aggia preoccupa’?_ ” chiede Ciro, e Genny si ritrova a ridere di cuore, sorpreso, perché una conversazione così incredibilmente ordinaria lui e Ciro forse non l’hanno mai fatta prima.

“Bombe a mano e nu par’ e mitragliette, Ciru’, l’essenziale,” dice, e sente anche Ciro sbuffare divertito.

“ _Allora appost’._ ”

Genny prende fiato. “Ti dovrei chiedere un favore.”

La risposta di Ciro arriva che lui non ha ancora finito di parlare: “ _Tutto quello che vuoi._ ”

Genny cammina disegnando ampi cerchi sull’asfalto crepato dal freddo. In fondo alla strada, ancora lontano, intravede il lampeggiare blu della sirena di un’ambulanza in arrivo. Il primo di molti incidenti in cucina della giornata, o un cugino particolarmente antipatico a cui qualcuno non ha retto e ha spaccato il naso. Genny non ha molto tempo e quindi dice: “È meglio se ne parliamo di persona.”

“ _Va bene. Prossimi giorni, vengo addò te?_ ”

L’ambulanza si avvicina. Genny s’avvia verso le porte a vetri da cui rientrare. Parla senza pensare. “No, t’ ric a verità… mi va di tornare a Napoli.”

“ _Non c’è problema. Vuò veni’ pe’ Santo Stefano?_ ”

“No, lavoro. Il ventotto sono libero.”

“ _Appost’. T’ port a magna’ for._ ”

Genny attraversa spedito il dedalo di corridoi che lo portano all’accettazione del pronto soccorso. L’ambulanza sta arrivando, la sirena sempre più assordante.

“Appost’. Mo scusa, Ciru’, ti devo salutare—”

“ _Eh, lo sento. Stai bene, Genna’. Buon Natale._ ”

“Dai un bacio a Maria Rita.”

“ _Almeno due._ ”

“E fai quattro, allora,” Genny ride ancora, e poi chiude la chiamata perché i paramedici hanno spalancato il portellone dell’ambulanza e sulla barella c’è una signora di sessant’anni con un coltello per il pane conficcato in una gamba.

*

Un’ora e cinque minuti di treno e Genny, partito da casa col sonno negli occhi e una giornata plumbea davanti, spunta sotto il cazzotto azzurrissimo del cielo a Mergellina ed è una vita che non si sentiva così sveglio e presente a se stesso. È il ventotto di dicembre, nonostante il sole a picco fa un freddo da congelare il respiro, ma la gente s’è riversata in strada come fosse pieno agosto, a sbraitare e ridere e prendere il giornale e il caffè, a fare il giro delle case degli amici e dei parenti, a sbattersi per gli ultimi regali in ritardo.

Napoli è incasinata e rumorosa, e familiare anche dopo anni di assenza. Genny sente una vertigine e pensa che in fondo varrebbe la pena morire ammazzato, se questo vuol dire che prima può vivere qui anche solo per un po’.

Ciro lo aspetta appoggiato a un Panamera bianco parcheggiato sulle strisce pedonali proprio davanti alla stazione. Ha addosso una giacca di pelle nuova, marrone scuro, avvitata sui fianchi e col colletto di montone bianco; soprattutto, senza squarci di proiettili né macchie di sangue. Ha gli occhiali da sole ma se li sfila non appena Genny gli si avvicina.

Le mani destre si stringono davanti al petto, la sinistra di ognuno va a stringere l’altro in un abbraccio storto e Genny si sarebbe accontentato così ma è pur sempre Natale, e allora Ciro volta la testa all’ultimo secondo e gli stampa un bacio asciutto però forte prima su una guancia, poi sull’altra.

“L’allegro chirurgo e nu modellino del corpo umano da costruire, mh?” dice Ciro, appena s’allontana abbastanza da guardarlo negli occhi, e Genny vede che ha un’espressione rilassata e felice. “Lo sai che già si vuole fa’ chiamma’ dottoressa, sì?”

“E buono fa, nu miereco int’a casa fa sempre comodo,” sorride Genny. Maria Rita è una ragazzina sveglia e disciplinata e, mentre cercava d’inventarsi un regalo decente, Genny continuava a pensare a quanto era curiosa di tutto in reparto e a lezione. Darle una spinta in una certa direzione sotto forma di gioco gli è sembrata una buona idea.

Da come Ciro ride tra sé, non si è sbagliato.

“Allora so’ fortunato ca ne tengo ddoje,” dice, e dà una pacca al braccio di Genny, lieve, più a cercare un contatto che a sfottere. Genny ha il cuore in gola ed è arrivato solo da trenta secondi.

Ficca le mani nelle tasche del cappotto e accenna col mento alla macchina. “Amma passa’ inosservati, mi pare di capire.”

Ciro sembra addirittura imbarazzato. “Edde parla’ cu Capebomba, me l’ha prestata iss. In moto non saremmo andati lontani.”

Quando salgono a bordo, e Genny ha a stento spazio per le ginocchia nell’abitacolo non concepito per uno alto e grosso quanto lui, il fatto che l’auto appartenga a Capebomba diventa evidente ai limiti del grottesco: inserti in radica e oro, il quadro autoradio sul cruscotto un’astronave di mille lucette di tutti i colori, e appesi allo specchietto un rosario, un cornicello, e un portachiavi a forma di maglia di Maradona.

Genny fa tintinnare il crocifisso in fondo al rosario contro il corno portafortuna e scuote la testa.

“Che cesso, Capebo’,” mormora tra sé.

Ciro ride, mette in moto e l’auto si risveglia facendo le fusa tutt’intorno. Ciro parte sgommando e il traffico sembra scorrere solo per lui. Il veleno sbatte le ciglia, pigro domanda a Genny perché abbia rinunciato a tutto questo: seicentottanta cavalli sotto il cofano, il rispetto dovuto dal solo fatto di esistere. Genny ripete a mente gli stipendi dei suoi primari; il veleno ride e gli ricorda quanti anni gli ci vorranno per volare così alto.

Tutto questo—e l’espressione di lieve allegria che arriccia le labbra di Ciro non è esclusa dal computo—potrebbe essere suo ora. Subito. Basta chiedere.

La radio passa Franco Ricciardi, Ciro alza il volume e fa il matto prendendo un’accelerata inutile su via Posillipo, sgusciando in mezzo alle macchine come se stesse portando un motorino e non tre tonnellate di auto sportiva. È raro ed è bello che sia così di buonumore e allora Genny lo asseconda, ride forte e gli indica quando sterzare per andare a cercare un frontale con un SUV che risale da Pozzuoli, e appena Ciro torna nella corsia giusta, in un coro di clacson furibondi e bestemmie, Genny tira giù il finestrino e caccia il braccio intero mostrando il medio.

Non è veleno, è che ha venticinque anni e fa una vita di merda. Non ha tempo di star lì a chiedersi se non sia, in fondo, la stessa cosa: Ciro ha fermato l’auto in cima a una ripidissima discesa a mare.

Gli scogli si gettano come un ripensamento nell’acqua nervosa, le rocce impilate a caso sembrano dover cadere da un momento all’altro e invece stanno lì così da anni.

Il lido è chiuso per l’inverno, ma ci sono due sedie e un tavolo su un piccolo spiazzo, e una camerierina che cerca di farsi invisibile mentre li guarda avvicinarsi. Genny segue Ciro e ha il cuore in gola perché i piedi gli scivolano sui sassi umidi; solo per quello.

Si siedono e la ragazza porta una bottiglia di vino bianco e due bicchieri. Ciro assaggia, annuisce, lei versa prima a Genny e poi a lui. Il golfo di Napoli è una cartolina e Genny se ne riempie gli occhi: non sa quanto passerà prima che possa rivederlo.

Genny si accorge che Ciro lo aspetta col calice tra le dita e uno strano sorriso, e si riscuote. Sono seduti a picco sul mare, lontani dalla strada e dai moli, e appena la cameriera li lascia soli, potrebbero essere gli unici sopravvissuti sulla faccia della terra. È un bel pensiero. Genny brinda tenendoselo stretto.

“Papà t’ha levato da dentro le piazze ‘e spaccio, eh?” dice scherzando, il vino fresco e buono che gli solletica il retro del naso. Non lo vede da prima che partisse per la Spagna, e mentre allora Ciro era nervoso e incazzato e furioso di essere stato sbattuto a fare il lavoro che faceva a diciott’anni, adesso pare un gatto soddisfatto che si gode un premio.

“È fernuta ‘a punizione,” annuisce Ciro guardando il mare, e l’azzurro sopra e sotto è una splendida cornice per lui, per gli zigomi affilati e gli occhi cangianti. “Ancora non ho capito che avevo fatto di male, però.”

Genny sbuffa una risata dal naso, lo guarda e non dice che sa come ci si sente, perché tanto Ciro lo capisce comunque. Mezzo sorriso, un sorso di vino. Genny potrebbe morire così e il motivo urgente per cui è venuto a Napoli piano piano sbiadisce.

Dalla discesa quasi verticale che porta al mare Genny vede spuntare un vecchio, un pescatore che col tempo ha imparato ad assomigliare ai suoi scogli: ha con sé un secchiello di plastica blu da cui straborda acqua, fa un cenno di saluto minuscolo a Ciro, e poi giocherellando con il guscio di un riccio di mare risale verso il baracchino del lido.

Genny inarca un sopracciglio interrogativo e guarda Ciro, che però sorride oltre il bordo del bicchiere e non dice niente.

“T’ha tenut’ a fatica’ cu’ Conte?”

Ciro annuisce. “Iss’ nun ce vole ave’ a che fa’... ma ha capit che ‘e sorde so’ assaje, l’affare è buono. Mò, dopo le feste, aggia fa’ nu poc annanz e aret ca’a Spagna.”

“E sì cuntent’?”

“Si fida di me,” dice Ciro a voce bassa: la fiducia di don Pietro è una bestia così viziata e fragile che per ucciderla basta parlarne.

“Era ora, Ciru’,” dice allora Genny, credendoci fermamente. Ciro abbassa gli occhi, per qualche motivo si fa malinconico, guarda verso il mare. Genny sta pensando a un modo per richiamarlo a sé quando la cameriera porta a tavola un vassoio di ricci di mare aperti e puliti, accompagnati da qualche bruschetta fragrante, olio, e limoni della costiera, gialli e profumatissimi.

Genny non sa bene che dire, non sa come ringraziare—sarebbe bastato il vino e la vista e la chiacchierata e invece ecco aggiungersi la cosa che più ama al mondo, e che non mangiava da anni—ma per fortuna ci pensa Ciro a sbloccarlo.

“Bentornato a casa, Genna’,” dice, e con le dita prende un pezzo di polpa arancione brillante, la porta alla bocca, con la punta della lingua lecca il liquido salato rimasto sui polpastrelli.

Genny si sente provocato e sfidato e allora fa lo stesso. La bocca si riempie del sapore del mare, una brezza quasi tiepida accompagna la salsedine al naso, sotto il tavolo il suo ginocchio cozza con la gamba che Ciro ha appena allungato.

Apposto così.

*

Per pranzo si spostano sulla schiena del Vomero, con una parete vetrata rivolta alla discesa dei palazzi eleganti e il Vesuvio sul fondo, e Genny comincia a sospettare che Ciro abbia studiato dove portarlo per assicurarsi che, in una sola giornata, riveda quanti più angoli di Napoli possibile.

Una passeggiata in villa e, affacciato alla terrazza panoramica, Genny si rende conto che sparsi in questa vista mozzafiato ci sono sette appartamenti di cui un suo conto a cui non accede da un secolo percepisce l’affitto, ma non sarebbe in grado di localizzarli con precisione. Lo dice a Ciro e Ciro ride, si stringe nelle spalle e propone di andare a prendere un caffè.

Il fatto è che non parlano neanche troppo, e comunque di niente di serio, perlopiù Ciro fuma e camminano e si stanno vicini eppure dopo due ore Genny si sente tranquillo, e dopo quattro non è più così stanco, e dopo cinque è convinto di poter affrontare e vincere tutto quello che gli dà ansia e terrore, solo perché nella sua vita c’è Ciro.

E sente, con una precisione inspiegabile ma concreta e reale, che Ciro prova lo stesso.

Ciro fuma appoggiato alla ringhiera del balconcino del bar, Genny è in piedi accanto a lui perché non aveva voglia di rimanere solo al tavolo, perché da quando è arrivato a Mergellina non sono stati più di due metri lontani. Ciro è rivolto all’esterno e Genny verso l’interno. Sono vicini, un filo troppo, senza imbarazzi perché in tutta la giornata hanno asciugato tre bottiglie di vino, due limoncelli, due grappe bianche, e adesso sono passati alla birra. Il tasso alcolemico è anche il motivo per cui si sono azzardati a venire in centro storico.

Don Pietro non esce più da Secondigliano, a sentire Ciro sarebbe felice di non uscire proprio di casa, e anche il resto dei vecchi suoi, è difficile che si avventurino fin qui. Ma c’è sempre qualcuno dei ragazzi che decide di uscirsene a piazza Bellini la sera, a impennare per le viuzze intorno alle università, ed è un rischio che Ciro non voleva correre, ma Genny ha insistito talmente tanto che alla fine l’ha avuta vinta.

Ci teneva troppo a vedere Ciro a proprio agio in mezzo ai bassi, ai vicoli stretti. Il compromesso è stato questo speakeasy al terzo piano di un palazzo monumentale, dove bere costa mezzo stipendio e nessun sedicenne di periferia riuscirebbe mai a entrare.

Ciro fuma alla finestra, Genny lo guarda, poi guarda gli altri clienti, le luci soffuse, l’arredamento elegante, gli affreschi sul soffitto. Guarda il fazzoletto di cielo visibile in mezzo ai palazzi colorarsi di un tramonto viola. Guarda di nuovo Ciro.

“È bello, qua,” dice, senza avere il coraggio di sostenere il suo sguardo, perché è una confessione che fa fare al veleno le capriole, una danza della vittoria.

Ciro capisce e si appoggia a lui, spalla contro spalla, braccio contro braccio. Ha lasciato la giacca al tavolo. È caldo.

“Ogni tanto sì, è bello,” concede, prudente.

In strada si sente uno sciame di motorini che s’avvicina e rallenta e si ferma. Ciro guarda di sotto e quello che vede gli spegne lo sguardo. Si lecca le labbra. Genny sbircia da sopra la spalla: i mezzi si fermano alla rinfusa, bloccano il passaggio e nessuno gli dice niente.

Genny guarda i ragazzi sparsi sui sellini ed è come guardare se stesso e i suoi amici in uno specchio distorto che dà su una realtà parallela. Sono le copie gli uni degli altri, doppi tagli e tatuaggi e vestiti di nero, occhiali spessi e stivaloni militari e anelli d’argento. Il capo della banda—barba lunga, inchiostro sul collo, tutti lo seguono quando si muove—smonta, fa due passi, si ferma, s’accende una sigaretta.

Genny accusa la tensione che tutt’a un tratto percorre elettrica il corpo di Ciro, e si scosta dal vano della finestra proprio mentre Ciro solleva una mano, gliela appoggia sulla spalla a suggerirgli lo stesso movimento che Genny ha già fatto. Si guardano negli occhi e a tutti e due scappa l’ombra di un sorriso.

Poi il capo guarda in alto, un’occhiata per sbaglio, per caso, verso di loro. Genny intravede il lampo di due enormi occhi azzurri e poi un sorriso folgorante.

“Chist è meglio ca nun te vere,” mormora Ciro, la mano ancora sulla spalla di Genny che stringe una volta sola in una specie di saluto, e Genny annuisce, innervosito rimane fermo mentre Ciro s’allontana.

*

Ciro scende le scale a due a due, una sensazione strana conficcata come un paletto sotto i polmoni. Arriva al pianterreno e capisce che fino a un attimo fa era calmo—che stare con Genny a non fare niente lo ha rimesso in pace col mondo—e adesso si sta agitando perché la calma lo terrorizza.

Enzo lo aspetta a due passi dal portone.

“Ciru’,” dice ridendo, e Ciro non fa in tempo a dire niente che si trova avvolto dal suo abbraccio, il corpo di Enzo ovunque contro il suo. Ricambia la stretta.

“Auguri Enzu’,” dice, e bacia sulle guance lui, poi Valerio, e Bell’ebuono due passi più in là. Al resto della banda fa un cenno, e loro rispondono con sorrisi timidi ed enormi, ancora convinti che Ciro sia una specie di dio. Lui non fa niente per dissuaderli, mette una mano nell’incavo del collo di Enzo e gli dice: “Carmela e Cosimo? Tutt’apposto?”

“E certo. Ti ringraziano assai dei regali,” dice Enzo, e mette una mano sulla mano di Ciro, e se potesse scodinzolerebbe. Ciro annuisce divertito; ha mandato Attilio a comprare qualcosa per la famiglia di Enzo, e neanche gli ha chiesto alla fine cosa ha preso.

Guarda in su, verso il locale, e dietro una finestra chiusa, che non è quella a cui erano affacciati prima, intuisce la sagoma scura di Genny che indossa—è la prima cosa che Ciro ha notato—gli orecchini che Ciro ha scelto e comprato per lui. Mette un braccio attorno al collo di Enzo, con l’altro aggancia Bell’ebuono e se lo tira contro.

“M’arraccumann’, uaglio’, il trentuno spaccate tutt’cos’ e festeggiate buon’, l’anno che viene è o’ nuost’,” dice, e Enzo scoppia a ridere, il respiro caldo contro la sua guancia.

“Stai tranquillo, Ciru’,” promette, sbattendogli in petto la mano libera. Ciro li lascia andare, scompiglia i capelli di Bell’ebuono. “Anzi, se vuoi venire addò nuje…”

“Aggia sta’ co’ mia figlia, ma come se avessi accettato,” dice Ciro, e si accende un’altra sigaretta. “Vabbuo’, mò me n’aggia ij ca tengo n’ospite. Ciao Enzu’, ciao uaglio’.”

Lo salutano, si spostano in massa dentro una paninoteca sotto il porticato. Ciro rientra nel palazzo ma non imbocca le scale: Genny lo aspetta nel cortile alberato, mani in tasca e labbra strette, ha alzato un muro in mezzo a loro dove per tutta la giornata c’è stato, invece, un cielo terso e mare calmo.

Camminano in mezzo agli alberi del cortile fino a una fontana, spenta, nel mezzo. La ghiaia scricchiola sotto le scarpe. Genny ha la testa incassata tra le spalle, il muso lungo, s’è fatto irrequieto. Ciro espira, raddrizza la schiena. L’ha portato dove lo voleva, dove lo conosce, dove sa gestirlo: in tensione, sul punto di esplodere.

“Che ti serviva?” domanda Ciro.

Avrebbe dovuto chiederglielo questa mattina, appena si sono visti: incontrarlo da Mexico, fuori alla stazione centrale, e aprire e chiudere la conversazione nel tempo di un caffè. Nel giro di un’ora Genny se ne sarebbe tornato al suo ospedale, al suo appartamento, al suo mondo, e Ciro pure: avrebbe passato la giornata con Maria Rita sui compiti di matematica.

Invece ha voluto strafare.

Ha bullizzato due minuti Capebomba per farsi prestare la macchina e ha detto a Genny di allungare fino a Mergellina e s’è inventato una giornata fuori da tutto. Ciro non è e non sarà mai un uomo che può permettersi di mettere tutto in pausa e portare un amico a mangiare i ricci di mare crudi che ha sempre amato e che chissà da quanto tempo non riassaggiava; e Genny non è e non sarà mai un amico qualsiasi. È stata sua l’idea di cercare la calma, ed è stata un’idea del cazzo. Vedere Enzo gliel’ha ricordato.

Genny è evaso dalla gabbia in cui Ciro s’è costruito una vita. C’è un motivo per cui le visite in carcere durano poco: è per proteggere i detenuti dal profumo della libertà che i loro parenti si portano addosso.

Genny si strofina gli occhi con una mano—ed è vero che, a peggiorare ogni cosa, hanno anche bevuto troppo, costantemente, per tutta la giornata; un altro sgarro che Ciro non doveva concedersi—e poi lo guarda con una faccia delusa che dice a Ciro tutto quello che deve sapere: che Genny è stanco di stare in esilio, che questo mondo—che Ciro—gli manca. Un motivo in più per affrettarsi a rimetterlo su un treno e vederlo sparire per altri quattr’anni.

“Sta nu uaglione e quattordic’anni, a Secondigliano,” dice Genny, diverso in tutto da suo padre eppure identico. “Gli devi trovare una fatica onesta.”

Ciro annuisce. “È cosa fatta. Come si chiama?”

“Scirea Alessandro.”

Ciro corruga la fronte, il nome non gli è nuovo ma non evoca un volto. Gli Scirea li conosce tutti, uno per uno, sono una tribù dentro il clan. Fedeli, lavorano a testa bassa, non hanno mai dato problemi. “Parente a Soccorso?”

“Nun ‘o sacc. È stato paziente mio, il padre sta carcerato e i servizi sociali l’hanno messo da poco vicino allo zio.”

Ciro si ferma. “Ah.”

Genny lo guarda, comincia a incazzarsi ma chiede ugualmente: “Che è, Ciru’?”

Ciro distoglie lo sguardo. “Già hai capito, Genna’.”

Genny si avvicina a passo lento, e Ciro si chiede se sia calcolato, se sia consapevole della minaccia implicita nella sua stazza, nel suo sguardo fisso; poi si schernisce. Certo che lo sa.

“Già sta faticann’ mmiez’e piazze? È asciut’ ajere dall’ospedale.”

Ciro si stringe nelle spalle, ignora come meglio può il nodo in gola che gli dà sentire la rabbia tremare nella voce di Genny. “Soccorso tiene quattro figli, Genna’, i genitori suoi e quelli della moglie a carico. Due braccia in più.” Si ferma, ci pensa; è rischioso, ma aggiunge: “Ra chello ca me dicono, o’ uaglione è intelligente. Può fa’ strada.”

Alla provocazione Genny reagisce come il suo sangue caldo comanda: viene sotto a Ciro e gli ringhia in faccia. “Tiene quattordic’anni, Ciru’.”

Alla minaccia, Ciro reagisce come il suo sangue freddo consiglia: fa un ghigno e affonda il coltello. “E io ne tenevo la metà, quann’ agg’ abbiat. Mbè?”

Genny fa un passo indietro e sgrana gli occhi tramortito. Nonostante gli anni senza vedersi e tutto quello che c’è successo dentro, all’uno e all’altro, Ciro conosce l’essenza profonda di Genny come fosse la propria, e quindi ha sempre saputo manipolarla come vetro bollente. Gli ha portato i ricci di mare, sapendo che avrebbe fatto quel mezzo sorriso sorpreso e colpito. Ha visto come vive e ha capito che tenere Maria Rita per qualche giorno l’avrebbe aiutato. Quando è venuto il momento di scegliere un regalo di Natale non ha avuto dubbi, e non ha dubbi neanche che quegli orecchini siano stati indossati il giorno stesso della consegna e mai più tolti. L’ha conosciuto ragazzino, gli è stato vicino quattro anni, ha letto il disgusto per la malavita e un po’ di paura e la voglia di qualcosa di meglio, e gli ha regalato una macchina, e forse quell’oncia di coraggio che gli mancava, per scappare da Secondigliano.

Ma non gli era mai capitato di parlare a Genny con l’unico intento di ferire.

Ciro è assalito alle spalle dal senso di colpa infame.

“Gli trovo qualcosa,” dice allora, per rimediare, ma è troppo poco: Genny scuote la testa, i pugni talmente serrati che le nocche sono bianche.

“Tieni ragione,” ammette, vomitando un’amarezza assassina per cui Ciro si odia. “A che cazzo serve? Ce ne stanno n’ati centocinquanta comm’a iss.”

“Me lo metto vicino a me,” insiste Ciro, avvicinandosi di un passo. “Nun ce levo ll’uocchie ra cuollo.”

Genny fa un sorriso triste. “Accussì sicuro s’annamora e ‘sta vita. No, Ciru’, lassa perder, fai che nun t’aggio chiesto nient. Stamm’ ‘nte mmane e Sant’Anna.”

Gli mette una mano sulla spalla passandogli accanto e Ciro si sente atterrato dal peso caldo di un vulcano che trattiene l’esplosione. Non sa che dire e perde il momento e Genny è oltre, alle sue spalle, diretto al portone.

Qualcosa s’è spezzato. È quello che Ciro voleva, ma non riesce a goderne.

*

Il treno è un serpente addormentato sul binario. Genny fa finta di essere solo fino all’ultimo secondo possibile, Ciro prende tempo cercando un posacenere in cui buttare la cicca dell’ennesima sigaretta, poi gli altoparlanti annunciano la partenza imminente e devono per forza guardarsi.

Ciro ritrova sul viso di Genny la stessa voglia di non dirsi niente, e allora si fa avanti e lo abbraccia. Genny si permette di cedere, di scioglierglisi addosso.

Poi gira la faccia verso il suo collo e sottovoce dice: “Tengo dei soldi da parte, Ciru’, lo sai. Se vuoi venirtene, con Maria Rita… m’edde sul’ chiamma’.”

È un pensiero semplice, ma è una cosa indicibile. Genny non è mai riuscito a verbalizzare neanche il _suo_ desiderio di andarsene, e invece questo ce la fa a dirlo. E Ciro, che è da sempre convinto di conoscerlo come conosce se stesso, ne rimane stordito.

Genny si sfila dall’abbraccio a occhi bassi, sale sul treno senza voltarsi, le porte gli si richiudono dietro. Ciro, dalla banchina, lo guarda trovare il posto e sedersi.

Si guardano da un lato all’altro del finestrino. Il treno parte. Ciro ce l’ha una risposta, ma non la voce per dirla.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOTTOTITOLI:
> 
>  _Mò stamm’ nt’e mmane ‘e Sant’Anna, uaglio’_ \- Ora siamo nelle mani di Sant'Anna, ragazzo.
> 
>  _T’ port a magna’ for_ \- Ti porto a mangiare fuori.
> 
>  _E buono fa, nu miereco int’a casa fa sempre comodo_ \- Fa bene, un medico in casa fa sempre comodo.
> 
>  _È fernuta ‘a punizione_ \- È finita la punizione.
> 
>  _Chist è meglio ca nun te vere_ \- È meglio che lui non ti veda.
> 
>  _Già sta faticann’ mmiez’e piazze? È asciut’ ajere dall’ospedale_ \- Sta già lavorando in una piazza? Ma è uscito ieri dall'ospedale!
> 
>  _E io ne tenevo la metà, quann’ agg’ abbiat. Mbè?_ \- E io ne avevo la metà, quando ho cominciato. E quindi?


	4. cadessi dall'alto, valessi abbastanza

Dicembre passa, l’anno nuovo porta vento freddo e una voglia di neve che rimane insoddisfatta e Genny lavora per perdere il conto dei giorni. Ha iniziato la clinica a ginecologia e infila così tante ore che a volte è più semplice restare a dormire in ospedale. Quando Antonietta lo incrocia per i corridoi fa questa faccia stretta e preoccupata e sembra sempre sul punto di dire qualcosa. Di solito, Genny ficca il naso in una cartella clinica o si defila nella camera di un paziente per evitarla.

Non vuole pensare a niente che sia fuori dal suo reparto, e ci riesce, ma la rabbia e la delusione e il veleno gorgogliano sotto la terra. Lui li zittisce e si illude che questo basti a gelarli: in fondo ha funzionato per cinque anni. Adesso è diverso, ha piovuto troppo e il campo è fertile, ma Genny è più ostinato.

Il nove gennaio salva la vita a una donna. È arrivata piegata in due da un dolore accecante, la cartella clinica racconta una gravidanza piena di guai e allora si decide per un cesareo d’emergenza anche se c’è un’ombra strana sull’ecografia, e Genny è il primo a capire che la placenta s’è spostata davanti. Arriva in sala operatoria giusto in tempo per urlarlo al chirurgo prima che incida e risparmia alla donna un’emorragia potenzialmente fatale.

L’operazione prosegue senza intoppi.

Genny sta prendendo una boccata d’aria quando un uomo con un paio di occhiali gialli lo punta e gli stringe le mani e lo ringrazia un milione di volte. È il neo-papà, in lacrime per lo spavento e il sollievo. Si chiama Walter Ruggieri ed è un magistrato e se sua moglie fosse morta non sarebbe sopravvissuto. Genny fa un sorriso educato e si stringe nelle spalle: ha solo fatto il suo lavoro. Poi torna a casa e si rincoglionisce di birra e cartoni animati e s’addormenta tutto storto sul divano.

Gli farebbe bene vedere Matteo e quindi non lo chiama mai. Genny non vuole star bene: vuole dimenticarsi di esistere, diventare una macchina al servizio della medicina. Non gli è rimasto nient’altro che abbia importanza.

Gli orecchini, comunque, non ha ancora trovato il coraggio di toglierli.

*

Si sveglia di soprassalto una notte e sa che stava facendo un incubo ma non riesce a richiamarne i contorni. Rimane seduto in mezzo al letto per quelle che gli sembrano delle ore ma non sono che una manciata di minuti.

Si alza. Va in salone, accende il televisore. La finzione della vita umana sullo schermo riempie il silenzio ma lo fa sentire ancora più patetico. In qualche cassetto della cucina dev’esserci un rimasuglio di erba e Genny lo cerca, perché una camomilla a questo punto servirebbe quanto sputare su un incendio.

Lo trova. Gira una canna corta ed esce sul balcone. È esausto, svuotato di tutto, e mentre fuma ripassa a mente il calendario degli esami, programma il resto dell’anno, il resto della sua inutile vita.

Ci mette un po’ ad accorgersi della berlina grigia che ha già fatto tre volte il giro dell’isolato. Poi la vede fermarsi di traverso lungo il bordo di una curva, e dal lato del guidatore scende un uomo incappucciato che Genny riconoscerebbe anche nel buio più pesto.

Spegne la canna e aspetta. Il citofono suona. Genny apre il portone e lascia la porta accostata, non vuole farsi trovare in attesa come un povero disperato. Spegne il televisore, tira fuori due birre dal frigo.

Ciro entra come un esercito in guerra, testa bassa e passi pesanti, sbatte la porta e perlustra tutta la stanza cercando pericoli e trappole e trova invece soltanto Genny, che lo guarda e vede i segni della coca in ogni piccolo scatto nervoso e si sente scorare, poi vede il sangue fresco che gli macchia i vestiti e perde ogni lume della ragione.

“Che cazzo hai fatto,” chiede Genny andandogli contro, perché per l’amor di Dio Ciro non può continuare a sfidare la morte così.

“È di Attilio,” dice Ciro in un soffio, la voce ridotta a un’abrasione, e Genny, che stava per mettergli le mani addosso per spaccargli la faccia, si ferma.

È un sacco di sangue.

Ciro inspira forte, poi si tira la punta del naso con due dita, espira dalla bocca. Strizza gli occhi, s’impossessa di una birra e la beve in due sorsi, non s’accorge che la metà gli cola sul mento, lungo il collo. Si lecca le labbra.

Genny a suo padre ha rinunciato volontariamente, perciò non può immaginare cos’è che Ciro sta provando; ma si sente atterrato a guardarlo. C’è una perversa ironia nel modo in cui continuano a sfidarsi l’un l’altro a chi sta peggio. Circonda con una mano il viso di Ciro, il palmo a coprire una guancia, il pollice che sfiora in una carezza le ciglia.

Ciro si arrende al suo tocco ma è solo per un istante, poi si sottrae di scatto, scappa verso il frigorifero. Si piega sul freezer e oltre l’orlo della sua giacca e dentro la vita dei pantaloni Genny indovina il profilo di un ferro, gli si stringe il cuore.

Ciro trova la vodka, prende tre bicchieri come se fosse a casa sua. Versa abbondando, uno per sé e uno per Genny e uno per Attilio. Un brindisi breve, punta sulla faccia di Genny due occhi sgranati che non sono realmente presenti a se stessi. Non c’è gioia nel bruciore dell’alcol ma il sapore del lutto, di una perdita che non si può spiegare.

Genny domanda: “Conte?” Ciro s’incupisce e vale come un assenso. Allora Genny, a voce ancora più bassa, dice: “E l’alleanza?”

Ciro si stringe nelle spalle, beve pure il bicchiere di Attilio, ne versa altri tre. “Don Pietro ha comandato. È bello a essere ‘o rrè.”

Genny dà un sorso, fa una smorfia che viene dal gusto troppo forte della vodka ma soprattutto dall’amarezza di vedere Ciro così.

“Mi dispiace, Ciru’.”

Ciro si avvicina, e pure così fuori di sé, in una delle notti peggiori della sua vita, a uno sguardo che non lo conosce parrebbe il ritratto della calma, del controllo. Arriva sotto al viso di Genny, col respiro che gli sfiora la faccia dice: “Lo sai che la colpa è la tua, sì?”

Genny no, non lo sa, e sente montare qualcosa come una furia cieca che fatica a contenere.

Ciro si sfila la pistola dai pantaloni, se la rigira per le mani, la canna puntata in su che altalena tra il suo mento e quello di Genny.

“Leva ‘sta cosa, Ciru’,” dice Genny, tremando di rabbia, ma Ciro non dà segno di averlo sentito.

“Pat’t teneva unu principe sul’, e eri tu. Mò, non gliene frega un cazzo di niente e di nessuno. Debora l’aveva capito troppo bene. Pure lei se ne voleva andare, o’ssaje?” E sorride con amarezza, carica un colpo in canna. Genny serra i pugni, lo guarda fisso negli occhi. “Me l’avrà detto… cinquanta volte. Ha pianto, s’è fatta afferra’ pe’ pazza, e ij nun l’aggio mai rata retta.”

Genny non riesce più a stare fermo, e per quanto dovrebbe pensare solo a disinnescare la pazzia in cui Ciro sta sprofondando—dei due è lui quello sobrio, è lui quello disarmato—cede invece alla collera e gli mette tutt’e due le mani attorno al collo, come se bastasse a riportare Ciro da lui, a richiamare la pace di un tavolino in riva al mare, sotto il sole, neanche un mese fa che sembra un altro mondo.

“Leva ‘sta cosa,” ripete tra i denti. Ciro per tutta risposta gli appoggia la pistola contro il petto, in mezzo alle clavicole. L’indice accarezza il grilletto.

“Quando te ne sei andato, a tuo padre pareva che l’avevano sparato, Genna’. E io gli sono stato vicino, co’ sti uocchie miej aggio vist’ tutt’ommale ca c’ammo fatto, ij e te. Ha passat’ chello ca nu pate nun avesse passa’ maje. E quando Debora mi diceva di andarcene… io non ce la poteva fare a ce rà ‘stu dispiacere, a don Pietro ca m’ha salvato ra’a povertà, ca m’ha rato una vita diversa. Ij nun song’ comm’a te.”

Col ferro freddo a solleticargli la base della gola Genny se ne fotte di ogni premura—e sarebbe dolce, morire sotto gli occhi di Ciro—e dice: “Oè, parla ‘nfaccia. Vuoi dire che sono un infame?”

Ma Ciro fa cenno di no, abbassa l’arma. “Hai fatto chello che aviva fa’.”

Ed è un pensiero semplice e vero, che però a Genny gli fa perdere la testa. Con una mano gli strappa la pistola e con l’altra acchiappa Ciro per il collo, stringe, sa di avergli levato l’aria e stringe di più. Non gli aveva mai messo le mani addosso prima, non così, non con questa rabbia, e scopre che gli piace.

Scopre che ne aveva bisogno.

“M’ rispiace pe’ Debora e Attilio, Ciru’—ma tu t pienz’ ca m’ piace, vivere accussì?” dice, e sentire Ciro deglutire contro l’incavo del suo pollice gli risveglia dentro la bestia assetata di potere e sangue che è sua molto più di qualsiasi camice, di qualsiasi professione medica del cazzo.

Genny non ha bisogno di vedere il mezzo sorriso di Ciro per rendersi conto di essere stato portato esattamente dove Ciro lo voleva. Lo capisce da sé. Questo non rende il mostro di veleno meno reale. 

Ciro s’aggrappa al suo braccio, fa leva sulla sua spalla per sporgersi ancora un po’ in avanti, impossibilmente vicino.

“Il mondo doveva essere nostro, Genna’,” dice, lo sguardo fisso da pazzo, e poi sfiora con le labbra la bocca di Genny, e Genny non lo sa se l’ha fatto apposta, non gli interessa se è solo per calcolo: lo afferra per i fianchi e se lo preme addosso e lo bacia per distruggerlo, per imprimergli addosso disperazione e violenza, per mangiarselo vivo.

Ciro risponde allo stesso modo, gli stringe i capelli per fargli male, gli tira il labbro inferiore coi denti per punirlo di averlo lasciato da solo, gli si struscia contro per convincerlo che è quello il suo posto.

Genny lo sa—Genny lo ha sempre saputo—ma qualcosa gli blocca il respiro. Tira indietro la testa, ansima forte, Ciro è il peccato incarnato con le labbra lucide di saliva e gli occhi socchiusi, esausti.

“No, così no,” mormora Genny, e però pure mentre lo dice non riesce a smettere di cercare un altro bacio.

Ciro gli sfiora il viso, lo tiene tra le mani, lo guarda come una cosa preziosa, come se gli dispiacesse dice: “Sul’ accussì po’ essere, Genna’.”

A spiegargli che sbaglia ci vorrebbero troppe parole, e comunque Genny non le conosce, non le vuole cercare. Allora la presa sui fianchi di Ciro si ammorbidisce, si fa una carezza, s’infila sotto la maglia irrigidita dal sangue secco e trova la pelle.

Genny inclina la testa e gli assaggia le labbra con calma, struscia il naso col suo, quando Ciro prova ad approfondire il contatto si tira indietro. Ciro sgrana gli occhi come se pensasse che Genny gli stia scappando, ed è un lampo di terrore puro, buono, senza calcolo, che gli è sfuggito solo perché è fatto e ubriaco e stanco e sta piangendo la morte di un padre.

Genny gli prende il mento tra due dita, gli bacia l’angolo della bocca.

“T’aggio mis’ mman’ a vita mia, Ciru’, e tu nun m’è maje tradito,” dice, perché non c’è dichiarazione più importante della semplice verità. “Mò fidati tu di me.”

Genny segue la sorpresa di Ciro scuoterlo come un brivido, dalla base della schiena alla nuca alla gola alla bocca e fino agli occhi, che Ciro chiude pian piano, abbandonandosi al mare.

I vestiti macchiati di sangue restano sulla soglia della camera da letto.

Genny accompagna Ciro a sdraiarsi sul materasso ancora sfatto dal suo incubo, e continua a baciarlo per tutto il tempo che gli ci vuole a togliersi la tuta che usa come pigiama e premersi pelle su pelle su pelle. Intreccia le dita alle sue, Ciro stringe forte e affonda la nuca nel cuscino con un sospiro e Genny gli morde e succhia un segno rosso sul collo, in alto, dove non basterà una camicia a nasconderlo.

Se può essere solo stanotte, deve lasciargli addosso ogni marchio che può.

Con la bocca percorre il torso, indugia su un capezzolo e lo sente irrigidirsi e tendersi in su come tutto il resto del corpo di Ciro s’inarca a cercare il suo. Le mani di Genny corrono in giù lungo i fianchi—a sinistra la cicatrice finissima che ha ricucito lui stesso—e per la prima volta non le sente troppo grandi, perché Ciro pare su misura per i suoi palmi. Gli allarga le cosce, china la testa a leccare curioso l’erezione gonfia e Ciro sussulta, si copre la faccia con le mani.

Genny lo prende in bocca con la devozione che si deve ai miracoli e scorre la lingua lungo la punta e si riempie il naso del suo odore e Ciro soffia piano il suo nome in preghiera: è strano non capire chi stia adorando chi. È giusto.

Genny lo succhia finché lo sente fremere al limite. La sua erezione è tesa all’impossibile e gli fa dondolare i fianchi senza volerlo, solo da questo, solo dal sentire Ciro godere. Genny si ferma, si solleva. Seduto sui talloni lo guarda, il corpo imperfetto e ambrato di Ciro sciolto tra le sue lenzuola, vuole bruciarsi quest’immagine negli occhi e non dover vedere più niente.

Ciro lo sbircia da sotto le mani.

“Che c’è?”

Genny sorride, torna ad allungarsi su di lui.

“Quanto sei bello,” dice, e lo bacia, poi all’orecchio chiede: “Vuoi stare sopra?”

Ciro scuote la testa e aggancia una gamba dietro le sue attirandolo più vicino e Genny nasconde il viso nell’incavo del suo collo per provare a non impazzire, a non venire al primo contatto del suo cazzo contro la pelle di Ciro.

Con una mano afferra Ciro da sotto la schiena e lo solleva appena, trovato l’incastro si strusciano l’uno all’altro per un’eternità, un dondolio che è quasi cullarsi, quasi sfidarsi a chi strappa all’altro il sospiro più umido, la vocale più lunga.

Genny scalda una noce di lubrificante tra le dita—Ciro lo guarda con le labbra schiuse e la lingua che le bagna nervosa—e poi lo bacia di nuovo, solo perché non smetterebbe mai, e lo spinge più a fondo nel materasso.

“L’hai fatto mai?” gli chiede direttamente sulle labbra, e il veleno esplode dovunque e lui sorride quando Ciro fa cenno di no. “Buono accussì.”

Un dito e Ciro è immobile come una preda sotto tiro; due dita e si morde un labbro quasi a sangue. Con la mano libera Genny gli circonda la base del sesso e mentre col pollice ne stuzzica la punta, l’altro polso lo gira con delicatezza cercando l’angolo giusto, e lo morde sul collo a ribadire il succhiotto di prima. Una delle tre cose funziona, o forse tutte insieme, e Ciro dà uno scatto coi fianchi e gli artiglia la spalla e poi finalmente si rilassa e geme sorpreso dalla scarica elettrica che lo ha attraversato.

Tre dita e Ciro comincia a spingersi indietro e in basso, il corpo che chiede quello che la voce non dirà mai. Genny non vuole fare altro che soddisfarlo, stanotte e sempre.

Al preservativo Genny neanche ci pensa. Un altro tocco di lubrificante e si spinge dentro con gli occhi chiusi e le mani sui fianchi di Ciro: guardarlo sarebbe troppo. Ma Ciro non gliene ha mai fatta passare una, aspetta di sentirlo affondare per intero e poi con due dita gli accarezza il profilo del naso, le labbra.

“Guardami,” dice, ma Genny stringe gli occhi più forte, gli trattiene la mano e ne bacia il dorso, il palmo, le dita, le due fedi fredde che vorrebbe strappare a morsi, il polso dove sente il battito contro la lingua.

Comincia a muoversi ed è certo di morire. L’odore della pelle di Ciro, il calore del suo corpo addosso e intorno, e il suo respiro così vicino, è troppo, non è abbastanza. Ogni affondo risolve e complica, e Ciro ha detto che può succedere solo così, una volta in una notte bastarda che potrebbe essere un sogno, nella penombra e nella disperazione—e come ha potuto dirlo?

Ciro ripete: “Guardami,” e adesso è una pretesa. Genny lo fotte più forte, lo guarda, e aveva ragione: non basta. Vuole di più, molto di più, il veleno vuole tutto.

Ciro punta i piedi al materasso e l’angolo nuovo lo distrugge, lo scuoia tra le mani di Genny, perde il controllo e il contatto con tutto meno che col corpo di Genny. Torna a intrecciare le dita alle sue e si tocca quel poco che basta a venire con un gemito languido, che non finisce più.

Genny risponde alla stretta del suo orgasmo con una spinta contraria e poi viene a propria volta, la bocca premuta al collo sudato di Ciro, tutto incastrato contro di lui. Non vuole più muoversi. Ciro, esausto, gli mette un braccio attorno alle spalle e lo tiene lì.

Piano piano, ogni centimetro un bacio, Genny alza la testa per guardarlo negli occhi. A Natale gli ha chiesto di scappare da lui, e anche se adesso la domanda è diversa, ha paura che la risposta di Ciro sarà lo stesso silenzio.

Si scosta di lato, ma rimanendogli addosso. Ciro chiude gli occhi, inspira a fondo ed espira. Dalla tensione che gli torna nelle spalle Genny intuisce che ha intenzione di alzarsi, per cui lo bacia con calma.

“Rimani qua,” dice, la voce roca per tutto quello che non ha il coraggio di dire. “Mi voglio svegliare affianco a te.”

Ciro resta senza parole. Si solleva a sedere, poi si alza, va in bagno.

Genny si sdraia, determinato a non cedere al pianto e alla rabbia con cui vorrebbe spaccargli la faccia e chiuderlo dentro casa con sé. Sente scorrere l’acqua e si copre la faccia con un braccio per poter fingere di stare dormendo.

Ciro ritorna. Prende il piumone, arricciato ai piedi del letto, e lo tira su a coprirli tutti e due.

Il letto è enorme ma ne occupano uno spazio piccolissimo.

*

La sveglia suona alle sei e tre quarti. Genny sbuffa, la spegne a occhi chiusi e poi torna su un fianco, un braccio sotto il cuscino e l’altro a tenersi contro il corpo caldo e rilassato di Ciro. Il sonno scappa nel momento in cui si ricorda che il sogno di ieri non è stato un sogno.

Genny allora sorride e preme un bacio sulla nuca di Ciro, una vertebra per volta scende verso le scapole, Ciro s’inarca contro di lui e mugugna sottovoce qualcosa, allunga indietro una mano a toccargli un fianco, la pancia. Genny percorre con la lingua la cicatrice del proiettile dietro la spalla, e con due dita gentilmente si fa spazio tra le sue natiche, trattiene il fiato quando ci trova una traccia ancora leggermente umida di sé.

Il cellulare sul comodino suona di nuovo—ma stavolta è una chiamata e, a quest’ora, può essere solo l’ospedale. Genny rotola sulla schiena, già esasperato.

Ciro si gira, lo guarda, lo bacia con una dolcezza impossibile.

“Rispondi,” dice, e un attimo dopo si è alzato. Genny non fa in tempo a lamentarsi dell’assenza del suo calore: Ciro prende da una sedia una sua camicia, bianca a righe sottili turchesi, e se la infila, e il veleno fa le fusa, possessivo e contento.

Dall’ospedale gli chiedono di cambiare turno, stanotte invece che tutta la giornata di oggi, e poi un interrogatorio di cinque minuti sulla terapia di un paziente che Genny ha visto sei mesi fa.

Quando finalmente riattacca e se ne va in cucina, Ciro s’è rivestito, ha versato il caffè in due tazzine e gliene porge una. Genny lo beve in piedi, con un braccio attorno ai suoi fianchi e ogni intenzione di riportarselo a letto, ma Ciro si sta già congedando con lo sguardo. Deve tornare a Secondigliano, ad occuparsi della famiglia di Attilio. È solo per rispetto che Genny non insiste.

Ciro lo guarda, gli accarezza una guancia.

“Ij e te c’ putimm sul’ fa male, Genna’,” dice piano, come a chiudere ogni cosa. Genny inspira, espira, resta calmo. Si stringe nelle spalle.

“O’ssaje—m’aggio ‘mparat’ ca i Greci tengono quattro parole diverse pe’ dicere ammore, e una sola che vuol dire sia medicina che veleno. Ciru’, ij nun tengo paura.”

Ciro fa una risata breve, asciutta. “Nun stamm’ in Grecia, Genna’.”

“Vengo cu’ tte,” insiste allora Genny, perché anche se Ciro pensa di poterla finire qua, così, con la sua maglietta addosso davanti a un caffè, lui non è d’accordo.

Ciro scuote appena la testa ed è un bastardo, perché si sporge a baciarlo.

“Tu ea sta’ buono,” dice. “Se a me mi succede qualcosa, Maria Rita adda tene’ a te. M’è capit’?”

Subito, Genny drizza le orecchie. Si agita prima ancora di sapere bene perché. Il tono di Ciro aveva qualcosa di strano, di troppo serio persino per lui.

“Che ti deve succedere, Ciru’?”

E Ciro trasale, si rende conto di aver detto troppo, prova a fare un passo indietro ma Genny lo trattiene per un braccio, già la vista che gli si chiude.

“Niente, n’o sacc’—”

“Che ti deve succedere?” chiede di nuovo, più duro e bellicoso, e non lo lascia andare.

Ciro non è mai stato tipo da combattere guerre già perse in partenza. Sospira, si stropiccia gli occhi.

“M’ha scritto tuo padre. Ropp’ rimane ha organizzato nu summit cu’ Conte. Ha proposto ‘na pace, ma è una trappola,” ammette alla fine, sottovoce. “Sicuramente ‘o ssape pure Conte. N’o sacc comme va a finire ‘sta guerra, Genna’, ma tu n’ea sta’ fora.”

Genny immagina la propria vita tra due giorni: Ciro morto in un agguato col suo succhiotto ancora sul collo, Conte padrone a casa sua, e lui in reparto a spaccarsi la schiena, vuoto ma vivo.

È proprio per restare vivo che s’è chiamato fuori dalla malavita. L’ha fatto una volta e può farlo di nuovo, soprattutto se a chiederglielo è Ciro con lo sguardo che ha adesso.

Genny fa un passo indietro.  



	5. il sole come una medaglia

La cosa che Ciro teme al di sopra di ogni altra è dover spiegare a Maria Rita perché zio Attilio non verrà più a cena. Non è una conversazione che vuole avere, non dopo quella per Debora, ma non c’è altra via: stavolta non ha neanche un funerale cui appoggiarsi, Attilio è morto in guerra e il parroco non ha voluto sentire ragioni.

Ciro ha sbrigato tutti gli affari che gli sono venuti in mente, pure le stronzate più enormi, con lo sguardo preoccupato e troppo sveglio di Rosario sempre addosso, e a un certo punto non ha altra scelta che tornare a casa.

In cucina c’è Fernando, Maria Rita sta apparecchiando. Ciro la abbraccia, lei profuma di shampoo all’albicocca e ammorbidente, di casa, e gli si stringe addosso con una forza irresistibile.

“Mi dispiace, papà,” mormora pianissimo, con una delicatezza che sicuramente non ha imparato da Ciro.

Fernando porta a tavola tre pizze e guarda Ciro con una specie di imbarazzo, come a scusarsi di aver vuotato il sacco con sua figlia, ma Ciro scuote appena la testa, lo ringrazia in silenzio.

Mangiano tutti e tre insieme, è quasi una serata tranquilla. Maria Rita ogni tanto guarda la camicia di Ciro—la camicia di Genny—ma non gli chiede mai che fine abbia fatto il suo maglione.

*

Ciro ha bevuto due birre grandi con la pizza, e poi un’altra per sopportare i cartoni animati serali di Maria Rita prima di metterla a letto, perciò non è del tutto sobrio e, quando verso le undici Fernando viene a dirgli che c’è donna Imma, è convinto di aver sentito male.

E invece donna Imma c’è sul serio, impeccabilmente truccata nonostante l’ora, e si guarda attorno nel suo salotto con un’aria a metà tra il giudizio e il divertimento. Ciro salta in piedi come un soldato.

“Buonasera, donna I’.”

“Ciao, Ciru’. Scusami l’improvvisata, ma torno mò mò ra Afragola. Aggia ij necessariamente int’o’bagn e nun putiv’ aspetta’ e arriva’ a casa. Permetti?”

“E come no, prego, in fondo a destra,” dice Ciro, e poi guarda Fernando come a chiedergli lumi di questa visita, ma Fernando è più perso di lui, e giustamente. “Fate come a casa vostra. Gradite nu cafè, donna I’?”

“Volentieri, Ciru’, grazie.”

Donna Imma sparisce dietro la porta del bagno e Ciro congeda Fernando, poi si sposta in cucina come un fantasma. La verità, cullata e amplificata dalla mezza sbronza che lo scuote, è che Ciro ha paura di donna Imma. Don Pietro è un capobranco ormai vecchio e stanco, da diversi anni ridotto all’ombra paranoica di se stesso, ma Ciro non è un idiota e sa bene che, in natura, chi va a caccia sono le leonesse.

I passaggi familiari e sempre uguali della preparazione del caffè lo aiutano a schiarirsi le idee e ricentrarsi. È impossibile che donna Imma sia venuta ad ucciderlo. È la moglie di un boss ma mantiene una classe, un’umanità: non lo farebbe con Maria Rita nella stanza accanto. E comunque, se avesse voluto ucciderlo l’avrebbe già fatto.

La trovata del bagno è una scusa per salvare le apparenze, perciò Ciro è quasi certo che questo incontro stia avvenendo alle spalle di don Pietro. Ciro porta a tavola un vassoio con la caffettiera bollente, due bicchieri d’acqua, le tazzine e lo zucchero, e si chiede quante possibilità ci siano che donna Imma abbia scoperto di Genny.

Di Rosario si fida come di se stesso, e O’Track è devoto al nome di Genny come se gli avesse guarito un tumore, ma basta ubriacarlo per farlo loquace. Chiedere a lui di incontrare Genny per affidargli Maria Rita è stata forse una leggerezza, una tentazione a cui Ciro ha ceduto perché, per una volta, ha ragionato col cuore e non con la testa, e può essere che sia stata la sua rovina. E poi l’altra sera, scappando dal covo di Conte, lui stesso non è stato poi così attento a controllare di non essere seguito.

Donna Imma lo raggiunge a tavola con un sorriso.

“Ti sei trovato proprio una bella casa, Ciru’,” dice, con cortesia infinita, e si siede. I suoi pensieri sono per Ciro indecifrabili. Questo lo mette nervoso. Sta pensando a cosa dirle quando donna Imma lo precede e, girando un cucchiaino di zucchero nel caffè, gli dice: “Tu si’ semp’ stato fedele alla famiglia mia, e di questo ti devo ringraziare. E ci hai sempre visto assai luntan’. Senz’e te, stavamo ancora a farci fottere i soldi da Baroncino.”

Ciro non riesce a capire dove voglia arrivare, quindi prende tempo. “Sto qua per servire a voi e a vostro marito, donna I’.”

Donna Imma sorride a labbra strette, beve un sorso di caffè.

“‘O sacc’ ca tien’ ‘o core ‘o post giusto. Se vere, l’è sempre dimostrato. Mio marito o’ssape ca può cunta’ su di te per qualsiasi cosa,” dice, e poi di colpo indurisce la voce, lo sguardo. “Ma chesta guerra ca iss va cercando pe’ tutt’e parti, a te non ti piace. Già è perz’ a Debora tua, a Attilio che era comm’a nu pate. È o’vero o no?”

Ciro annuisce, la gola chiusa dal lutto inguaribile, ma si affretta ad aggiungere: “Quello che don Pietro comanda, io faccio.”

Donna Imma considera la sua risposta e intanto il cervello diffidente di Ciro corre veloce, vomitando ipotesi per tenersi addosso la pelle. Dopo averlo relegato alla piazza di spaccio senza motivo, don Pietro gli ha affidato per mesi le missioni peggiori, quelle da cui era meno probabile che sarebbe tornato vivo; donna Imma potrebbe essere venuta a mettere alla prova la sua lealtà, e tutta questa segretezza è in realtà un trucco, un modo per farlo sentire a suo agio e attirarlo in trappola.

“Ij song ‘na femmena e song ‘na mamma, Ciru’, e la guerra mi fa schifo,” dice donna Imma, brusca, e Ciro a malapena controlla la sua reazione sorpresa. “Perciò se domani mattina, annanz’a tutti quanti, tu dovessi decidere di dire di no a mio marito, ij putiss sta’ cu’tte.”

Ciro non ha ancora ben processato il senso delle sue parole che donna Imma si alza, prende la borsa.

“Il potere è una zoccola, Ciru’, e ij me so’ stancata e la pava’. Rivoglio a mio marito, mi voglio fa’ na vacanza,” dice.

È quasi sulla porta quando Ciro ritrova lo spirito e la lingua.

“Perché m’avissa fida’, donna Imma?”

Lei si ferma, ci pensa un attimo. Lo guarda negli occhi, inespressiva, poi guarda la camicia di Ciro—la camicia di Genny—e incurva gli angoli delle labbra all’insù.

“Salutami a Genny,” dice, e se ne va, e quando Fernando ansioso viene a chiedere allora che cosa volesse, Ciro non sa bene cosa dirgli.

*

Don Pietro è magro e nervoso e l’immagine di un uomo divorato dalla vita che ha scelto. Alle sue spalle, la parete dove un tempo era appeso il ritratto di famiglia è rimasta vuota, il rettangolo scolorito di carta parati come un pugno allo stomaco.

Ciro siede sul divano, accanto a lui Enzo, mentre Valerio è rimasto in piedi vicino alle scale, eternamente diffidente. Ciro guarda donna Imma, appoggiata al bracciolo dello scranno del marito, che ha incrociato il suo sguardo solo quando sono arrivati.

L’atmosfera è tesa. La guerra non piace a nessuno, solo a don Pietro. Ciro guarda l’insofferenza malcelata degli uomini raccolti a riunione e si chiede da quanto tempo vada avanti così.

Enzo forse l’aveva intuito, già la prima volta in cui ha incontrato don Pietro. Con la protezione del suo covo e del silenzio dei suoi uomini, aveva aggrottato la fronte: “Me l’aspettavo diverso,” aveva detto, senza saper spiegare diverso in che modo. Ciro non gli aveva dato peso ma, a guardarlo adesso, è evidente.

Pietro Savastano è finito, non solo come boss, ma anche come uomo.

Questo però non vuol dire che sia semplice, per Ciro, dargli la coltellata finale.

Don Pietro sta dando gli ultimi ordini quando sale le scale Centocapelli, bianco in faccia come se avesse visto un fantasma.

“Che vuoi?” abbaia don Pietro brusco, irritato dall’interruzione. Centocapelli guarda lui, poi donna Imma, fatica a mettere insieme le parole.

“Scusate, don Pie’. È che… ci sta vostro figlio.”

La stanza, già silenziosa, diventa una tomba.

Ciro non sa dove guardare. Sente addosso gli occhi di Rosario, ma dura un attimo: Rosario non vuole rischiare di attirare l’attenzione e come ogni buon colpevole fa finta di niente. Enzo e Valerio si scambiano uno sguardo confuso—Ciro non gli ha mai parlato di Genny, non sanno che cosa sta succedendo—e Ciro si concentra su di loro, su Enzo, cerca di comunicargli di stare calmo e avere pazienza.

Poi Genny sale le scale, e Ciro si dimentica di respirare. Si sono visti soltanto ieri, eppure Genny sembra un’altra persona.

Sarà il doppio taglio affilato e ancora fresco di rasoio, sarà la barba curata. Sarà la camicia scura sotto la giacca di pelle, sarà il Rolex al polso e il crocifisso d’oro appeso al collo. Sarà che tiene la schiena dritta, le spalle indietro, il mento in su, sarà come impone la sua presenza. Sarà che guarda suo padre con uno sguardo scocciato e insieme velenoso.

Sarà che si ferma in mezzo alla stanza e non guarda Ciro, non lo cerca neanche con la coda dell’occhio.

“Ciao, pa’,” dice Genny, e anche la sua voce pare diversa, mezza ottava più bassa, più roca. Ciro l’ha sentita l’altra notte, calda contro l’orecchio.

“Che cazz ce faje tu qua?” chiede don Pietro, la rabbia che gli fa tremare le mani. Genny non si scompone. Sa che suo padre è disarmato. Lo sono tutti.

“So’ venuto a te sparagna’ nu par’ e funerali.”

Don Pietro si riprende dallo shock e improvvisamente è in piedi, sbatte le mani sulla scrivania, strilla contro suo figlio quando sono cinque anni che non vorrebbe altro che rivederlo: “Jesc’ subito a ‘sta casa! Tu sì ‘o scuorno rò sang tuoje, t’avessa accirere comm’ staje! Vattenn!”

Genny lo guarda con la stessa espressione disinteressata.

“È fernut e fa’ o’ scem?” chiede, e davanti alla faccia allibita di don Pietro quasi sorride. “Appost.” Si rivolge agli uomini raccolti in sala, guardando prima i Vecchi—Malammore, Zecchinetta, Bolletta, Carlucciello, Rosario, O’Zingaro—poi i suoi—O’Track e Cardillo, cresciuti tanto da guadagnarsi un posto al tavolo dei grandi—e alla fine quelli che non conosce—Enzo e Valerio, Scianel. Su Ciro passa di sfuggita, gli occhi troppo bassi, e Ciro si sente impazzire. “St’incontro cu’ Conte dimane v’atterra a tutt’ quant, e io penso ca nisciun e vuje vò muri’. Perciò, amma trova’ n’ata soluzione.”

“E che vulisse fa’, nè?” gli ringhia contro don Pietro. “Che cazz’ ne vuo’ sape’ e sticcose?”

Genny neanche lo considera.

“Tengo un amico importante che mi deve un piacere. Gli ho salvato la moglie e il figlio, e iss’ ce vole rà na mano. C’ levamm’ Conte ra mmiez’ e ppalle, ‘na vota e pe’ semp. C’ pigliamm’ a rrobba soja, e campamm’ tutti quanti contenti,” dice, come se davvero qualcosa potesse essere così semplice. “Aggia sul’ sape’ si state cu’mme.”

Don Pietro scoppia a ridere, prima piano, poi sempre più forte, sguaiato; ma nessuno ride con lui, e lentamente l’orrore prende il posto della furia.

È Enzo il primo a parlare. Si alza in piedi, squadra Genny a muso duro, e Genny gli restituisce uno sguardo calmo, disinteressato.

“C’ putimm’ fida’?” chiede Enzo, e anche se non ha staccato gli occhi da Genny, Ciro sa che sta chiedendo a lui.

Il silenzio attonito s’allunga. Enzo, non ricevendo risposta, si gira a guardarlo interrogativo.

Ciro guarda don Pietro, che sembra sul punto di esplodere ed è trattenuto solo dalla mano che donna Imma gli ha messo su una spalla. Se c’è un momento per quella coltellata, è adesso.

Ciro, gomiti sulle ginocchia e sigaretta tra le dita che tremano appena, annuisce.

Enzo sorride.

“Appost’ accussì,” dice, e offre a Genny la destra. Genny la stringe, poi torna a fare il giro della stanza con lo sguardo. Annuiscono tutti, i più senza avere il coraggio di guardarlo in faccia; Scianel ha un sorriso sornione da stronza.

“T’ sì fatt’ pop’ omm, Genna’,” dice, per poi chinare appena la testa con irriverenza.

Genny torna a rivolgersi a suo padre. “Stai senza penzier’, pa’. Accattati na bella villa, fai cuntenta a mammà. Ccà, mò, m’ò bbec ij.”

*

Genny occupa un enorme appartamento in cima alla vela azzurra, e O’Track e Cardillo gli portano una festa di bentornato di cui forse avrebbe fatto a meno, ma che più va avanti e più gli piace. La musica, la birra e il viavai di gente appagano il veleno e tengono lontani i pensieri più faticosi—per esempio le labbra di Ciro, le mani di Ciro, e il collo di Ciro marchiato dal suo succhiotto, e come Ciro l’abbia salutato con un abbraccio veloce e sfuggendo il suo sguardo, mormorando due cazzate solo per salvare le apparenze davanti agli altri.

Genny non ha ancora deciso che vuole fare, con Ciro. Il veleno ha le idee chiare ma il veleno ragiona poco—se ha fame mangia, se vuole prende—e Secondigliano è un sistema complesso.

Perciò Genny gioca coi piedi minuscoli del figlio nuovo di Capebomba, ride, guarda i suoi amici diventati uomini nel tempo del tempo della sua assenza, e cerca di stare tranquillo. Si fanno consegnare pizza per un reggimento, O’Track spara bengala dal balcone e urla estasiato per il suo ritorno. È una bella incoronazione; Genny non l’avrebbe voluta diversa.

Ogni volta che sente una sirena della polizia non riesce a fare a trattenere un sorriso. Sa che la retata che toglierà di mezzo Salvatore Conte non avverrà prima di domani mattina, ma una volta tanto il pensiero delle guardie lo rende felice.

È tardi quando passano Enzo e un paio dei suoi uomini. Genny li riconosce da quel pomeriggio in centro storico prima di Natale, gli si risveglia la gelosia antipatica e verde, ma la tiene a bada. Ora Enzo è un alleato.

Si guardano, seri, da un lato all’altro del tavolo in sala da pranzo. Gli altri intorno sono innervositi dal loro silenzio, persino la musica s’abbassa, rispettosa.

Poi Enzo fa lo stesso sorriso brillante e magnetico di questa mattina—lo stesso sorriso che ha fatto a Ciro—e la tensione si spezza.

“So’ cuntent e te cunoscere,” dice Enzo. Genny annuisce.

“Aggio saput’ ca si nun era pe’ vuje, Ciro nun stev’ ccà,” dice, pure se controvoglia. Cardillo, che era presente quella notte infame, gli ha raccontato che l’uomo che ha ucciso Attilio avrebbe freddato pure Ciro col colpo successivo, ma uno dei ragazzi di Enzo l’ha visto e ha sparato per primo.

Enzo accenna a un ragazzo che fa un passo avanti. “Bell’ebuon,” lo presenta, e Genny lo guarda dritto negli occhi.

“T’aggia ringrazia’. Ciro è cchiù rò ssang’ mij,” dice, chiaro e forte, perché tutti devono sapere. “Comm m’ pozz’ sdebita’?”

Bell’ebuon si stringe nelle spalle, scuote la testa. “N’c’è bisogno, don Genna’. Ciro è comm’ a nu frat pure pè nuje.”

Genny alza il mento, annuisce. Non gli piace dividere il possesso di Ciro; ma per ora può sopportarlo.

Enzo fa il giro del tavolo, viene a parlargli vicino.

“Ij e te simm’ figli ‘e re, Genna’,” dice, deciso e carico. “Amma sta’ ‘nziem.”

A guardarlo, a sentirlo parlare, Genny non fa fatica a capire perché Ciro l’abbia scelto. Enzo è intelligente, è pieno di energie, ma è pure ancora un ragazzino con la testa piena di favole, di ideali, di scemità.

Enzo è uguale a com’era lui a sedici anni, quando Ciro l’ha conosciuto.

Genny sorride, gli mette una mano sulla spalla.

“Ij song nu rre, uaglio’. Tu, ancora l’aggia capi’,” dice, e poi smorza l’offesa con un buffetto leggero sulla guancia. Enzo lo guarda a occhi sgranati e poi sorride.

“E t’ò dimostro, Genna’, n’tea preoccupa’,” dice ridendo, e gli fa l’occhiolino, e si sono intesi.

*

È ancora più tardi quando Ciro varca la porta aperta. La festa è in dirittura d’arrivo. O’Track è spalmato a dormicchiare sul divano, Cardillo gira la centesima canna, un paio dei ragazzi di Enzo sono rimasti a fumare con lui. Tutti salutano Ciro con affetto e rispetto, poi guardano Genny che lo aspetta a braccia incrociate sul balcone e, nel tempo che Ciro impiega a raggiungerlo, l’appartamento s’è svuotato.

Quando è piombato a casa Savastano come un temporale, Genny doveva essere un gigante di pietra, una forza irresistibile, il potere incarnato. Sul viso di Ciro era certo di trovare tutta la paura e le domande che tormentano anche lui ma che in quel momento non poteva lasciar trasparire, e quindi ha evitato di guardarlo. Sa che Ciro l’ha capito; o almeno lo spera.

Adesso che non ha niente da dimostrare, Genny non gli toglie gli occhi di dosso, e Ciro nemmeno. È quasi troppo intenso da sopportare.

Ciro s’accende una sigaretta, si affaccia accanto a lui.

Genny guarda il quartiere dall’alto, e non c’entra niente né con la vista dalla sua vecchia casa, né con la Napoli da cartolina di cui si è riempito il petto l’ultima volta, ed è comunque il panorama più bello del mondo, perché è il suo. Potrebbe essere il loro, se Ciro lo vuole, ma Genny non vuole chiederglielo.

Non vuole essere rifiutato ancora una volta.

Ciro espira una nuvola di fumo, con la sigaretta indica la vela di fronte. Quasi sorride, lo guarda e dice: “Dal tuo balcone si vede casa mia.”

Genny non distoglie lo sguardo. Annuisce. Questo appartamento l’ha scelto apposta, e non ha nessuna intenzione di fingere che non sia così.

Ciro si schiarisce la gola e si fa pensieroso, malinconico. Finisce la sigaretta, si gira verso di lui appoggiando un fianco alla ringhiera.

“Genna’... perché sì turnat’?” chiede. “Farti scappare è stata la cosa migliore ch’aggio fatto.”

“No, Ciru’. Lo pensavo pur’io… ma nun è accussì,” dice Genny, e pensava che sarebbe stato difficile ammetterlo, invece non gli costa nulla. È solo che ci ha messo troppo tempo a capirlo. “Te l’agg’itt, o’vvelen e a’ mericina song a stessa cosa.”

Ciro sorride tra sé, appena appena. “Stamm ‘nte’ mmane re’ Greci, mò?”

Genny batte le palpebre piano, è serio come il volere di Dio quando dice: “Stong mman’ a te, Ciru’. Semp.”

Ciro accusa il peso delle sue parole, si fa subito serio, si adombra. Genny sente qualcosa rimanere in sospeso; e si accorge pure che Ciro se ne andrà tra un minuto. Allora gli prende il mento tra il pollice e l’indice piegato, gli solleva la testa, si china a baciarlo su una guancia. Ciro può prenderla come vuole.

Quando si tira indietro, e riapre gli occhi, lo sguardo di Ciro lo trattiene vicino ancora per un attimo. Con la carezza del respiro di Ciro sul viso, Genny è convinto che dalla vela di fronte possano sentire il suo cuore martellare; potranno sentirlo pure frantumarsi.

Invece Ciro inclina appena la testa in avanti e lo bacia. È una resa ed è un giuramento ed è una dichiarazione ed è tutto quello che il veleno pretende.

Apposto così.

**Author's Note:**

> PHEW. cioè, phew per me che sono stata tipo in apnea tutto il tempo in cui non stavo scrivendo questa fic.
> 
> mi sento in dovere di farvi sapere che tutto questo è nato dal mio (perverso) desiderio di mettere insieme l’estetica di S1!Ciro con una sorta di S4!Genny… poi mi è palesemente sfuggito di mano, OH WELL.
> 
> @ maritombola con prompt "La Vita è Meravigliosa"  
> @ p0rnfest con prompt lunghissimo da pezzo di Geolier  
> #cantbetamed
> 
> i titoli dei capitoli sono tutti versi del pezzo "a piedi nudi" degli IRBIS 37, andate a sentirveli, fanno solo cose belle e angst assai. la fic invece si chiama come una canzone di Pino Daniele, do i even have to mention it at this point???
> 
> in caso voleste fare un tuffo nei miei VARIEGATISSIMI gusti musicali (leggi: sento solo la trap yo), ho messo insieme [una playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7Joz7qqfoi6OsCL7MMYKaR). non è vero che è solo trap. è /un poco/ trap.


End file.
